True To The End
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: After a disastrous end to Aragorn and Legolas' latest adventure, will the elf find the strength to contuine on? Or will he fade to a place where Aragorn can not follow. As for Aragorn, will he be able to keep his hope alive?
1. Prologue

**A/N In honor of the BOFA coming out today (at least in America), I wanted to post a little early. (Because I am a nice person and this is really short, you will get another chapter on Firday as well.) :) I actually can't go tonight, I am so disappointed, :( because I am sicker than a dog so you should be really glad you are even getting something.**

**W****e have one of the best fandoms out there and I think I have the best readers out there. If I ever had the chance to go to Middle-earth, I woud take each one of you with me. :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

True To The End

_Prologue_

The night was dark and quiet, the light of the stats shinning down like beacons from a faraway place. Their brilliant light cascaded down upon the last homely house, where many of its inhabitants where sleeping.

Their lord, Elrond, however, sat at a paper strewn desk, the parchment hiding the elegantly carved wood. His elbows rested on the top and his folded hands supported his chin as he stared unseeingly down at a half-finished letter, a pained look on his ageless face. A quill rested besides the paper, next to the address, which bore King Thranduil's name.

With a heavy sigh, Elrond once again picked up the quill, dipping it into the inkwell, and rested the tip on the paper. Slowly, he scratching out a few more words to finish off a sentence with the hesitance that suggested he either wasn't sure of what to say, or that he didn't want to say it. Pausing again, the elf lord pondered what to write next, before giving up and standing with another tired sigh that seemed to carry the weight of the world with it.

Moving over to the large balcony that was adjacent to his study, the dark haired elf leaned heavily on the railings, gazing up at the starts to seek their comfort and guidance. Out of his habit, his eyes sought out the star of Earendil, watching it carefully.

That letter was one of the hardest letters he had ever been forced to write in his long life, but he was a healer and sometimes that meant making impossible decisions.

Turning his back on the beauty of the night, Elrond returned to his desk and crumpled up the half finished letter, tossing it aside and into the trash bin. Setting out a fresh, blank page, he once again began to write.

Down the hall and several doors past, a faint light shone just enough to creep out of the edges and crakes of a door. Inside the room, a single candle glowed, though it flickered ever lower.

The large bed to the right of the light was occupied by Elrond's youngest and adopted son, Aragorn. He slept deeply, though if the lined look on his face was anything to go by, it was not peaceful.

Rolling over suddenly, he muttered something before stilling once again and letting out a long breath. However, it quickly became evident that the middle-aged man was trapped in the midst of a horrible nightmare that was causing him great distress.

Tossing and turning in the silky sheets, Aragorn let out a soft cry in elvish, and began to thrash, knocking his thick blankets off accidently. Shooting abruptly up with a gasp, Aragorn stared wildly around, his breath coming as swiftly as if he had just ran a mile

Shaking lightly, he drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face between them with an audible intake of calming air. After a moment, he straightened and washed a steadier hand across his sweaty skin, before running his fingers through his tangled hair to get it out of his face.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed with a sudden urgency, Aragorn only stopped to quickly throw his blankets back onto the bed before crossing to the door. He didn't even take the time to change out of his sleeping tunic and leggings. Pulling open the door he stepped into the darkness, before ducking back into his own room and grabbing the candle to guide his way.

Hurrying across the hall, the man opened the door directly across from his and stepped in, shutting the piece of wood quietly behind him. Placing the candle preciously on the bedside table, Aragorn turned to face the person lying still on the bed.

Legolas, son of Thranduil, lay there. His eyes where closed tightly and slightly sunk into his gaunt, pale face. The pallor of his skin was accented by his long, dark eyelashes and the white pillow and sheets that enfolded him. The prince's long golden hair was loose and free, pooling past his shoulders and around his head, looking ratted and unkempt. A light, blue blanket was pulled up to his chest, under which he wore an off-white sleeping tunic.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Aragorn gently pressed the palm of his hand against his best friend's chest, and waiting for the comforting reassurance of the rise and fall. It came, too weak and slow and with the horrible sense that his lungs where struggling to keep life flowing through its owner's body, but it rose. The difficult of the action didn't appear to bother Aragorn, who instead let a grin lift the corner of his lips.

"I've always said that you have the stubbornness to match that of any being on Middle-earth." The human commented to the sleeping prince, who obviously made no reply, "Just don't give up. I know you can do anything you put your mind to." Aragorn pleaded softly.

Falling silent, the ranger found himself unconsciously wrapping his fingers in the bed spread, his mind still on his dream from before. That day, that day that returned to haunt his dream, was a day that still seemed as vivid as if it had just happened…

TBC...

**haha! Flash back next time! Or maybe this was a flash forward. Hmm. I don't really know. It is more like a flash forward. :) **

**Well, enjoy the Hobbit: BOFA for any of you who can go or have already went or are yet to go! I hope to go tommorrow if I feel better. **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N Merry Christmas! :) I hope you all are having a awesome holiday/break! I know that this is late *hangs head in shame* but...I have no good excuse. Anyway, consider this my Christmas present to you! Oh, and you guys should check out the He is the Gift video, it is amazing. :) Thanks so much, you guys. **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter One

The rain lashed down on Legolas and Aragorn with a ferocity that made Aragorn briefly wonder if they had somehow personally offended the heavens. It had already drenched them and saturated the ground, which made running as fast as they could, hard as they slugged through the mud.

"Remind me again how we got into this position?" Legolas called jovially over to Aragorn, who dodged a tree before answering.

"We where stupid!" Aragorn yelled out, panting heavily. Behind them came the loud sounds of pursuit, the orcs' jeering and snarling echoing eerily through that dark forest, as the night sky was covered by the dark rain clouds. Legolas made an off-hand nod in agreement, before ducking to his left to avoid the arrow that came shooting past him. Twisting, the elf nocked an arrow faster than the eye could see and fired a return shot. He was rewarded with a screech and started running again, easily catching back up with Aragorn as they raced through the thinning trees.

"How was I suppose to know that there were orcs waiting to ambush whoever came along?" Aragorn shouted with a decidedly grumpy expression. Getting jumped by orcs was not his opinion of a good ending to a long day and hw couldn't seem to share his companion's attitude. Why this didn't seem to bother the elf, he would never know.

"I wasn't blaming you!" Legolas said back, though there was that still the annoyingly humorous expression on his face. "I just think it is interesting that it always us. I think that Valar has it out to get us."

"No, really." The man replied back, giving him an exasperated look as he skidded around a corner. Legolas grabbed the man's arm, forcing him to duck down, and a second later another arrow flew past and landed in the darkness.

By now even the elf was startling to come short of breath, and Aragorn was winded but the orcs seemed as fresh as ever. They even wasting air to yell curses and threats.

"They've got to give it up soon—" Legolas grunted, the smile slowing slipping off his face bit by bit. His bow was still in his hand ready for use and Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

Rounding a bend, Legolas abruptly swore as he was forced to duck a sword that was suddenly heading straight for his face. Beside him, he heard Aragorn also give a cry of surprise but had no time to look over as he sunk one of the arrows that had been clenched in his fist, ready for use, deep into the orc's chest that had just tried to behead him. Ripping it out, he nocked it, looking wildly around.

A second group of orcs had been waiting to finish the ambush, and Aragorn and Legolas had fallen for it —again.

The sound of metal on metal split the air as Aragorn blocked a blow and yanked his sword back, running his enemy through with ease.

"Legolas!" he yelled, meaning that he wanted the elf behind his back so that they would not be as open. A second later the orc he was fighting dropped with a carefully crafted arrow sticking out of its back and he felt, rather than saw, Legolas move behind him.

By now, the ground around them was crawling with the evil creatures, and Aragorn and Legolas began to struggle to keep them at bay, though they slashed, hacked, and shot with everything that they had. The battle had been thrown into havoc and with the orcs largely outnumbering the two friends, the elf and the human where slowly forced apart, forcing their level of fighting to a whole other degree.

Twirling to avoid a sharp knife, Legolas expertly blocked another blow, and this time managed to land a glancing blow of his own. Behind him, came the sound of an orc grunt and without thinking, he flipped the knife in his hand over and jabbed it behind him as he twisted to the left. He was rewarded with a gurgled yell of pain that quickly stopped. The elf knew he had ended its miserable life.

Another orc, this time to his right, made a move towards him and Legolas flung his other knife at it, wrenching its twin free from behind and leapt forward. His hand came in contact with the handle of his second knife, which had just stopped abruptly in the orc's chest.

Dancing forward, Legolas saw lights as he was suddenly hit over the side of his head from behind. Stumbling forward, he caught himself graceful with his fingertips before leaping back into action, gutting the orc that had managed to hit him.

Pausing, Legolas found a small lull in the fight and used it to take several deep breathes, looking around for Aragorn as he did so.

The man was not far away and seemed to be doing quite well. He at least had fewer orcs coming at him, as he was human. Orcs harbored a deep hatred for elves and would go to all means to wipe them out if they could, rejoicing in it with their black hearts far more than they would a human or a dwarf.

The man ducked a tricky blow and sunk his sword into flesh, but Legolas hardly noticed this as he was once again forced to sift his attention to the nearest orc. Things where quickly getting out of hand and he wanted to be back to back with Aragorn, just in case.

Behind him, a mountain of an orc began to shove his way through the smaller orc. He wanted to have a turn against his greatest foe, the elf. In one hand he welded a harshly created sword while in the other he swung an evil looking, spiked club.

The rain fell faster than ever making the ground slick and obscuring vision until a sudden _crack _of lightening illuminated the clearing. Once the bright light had receded, however, they were left to fumble in the dark that seemed blacker than ever.

Legolas swung blindly as he let his eyes adjust back to the night and was rewarded with orcish cry of pain. He didn't think that he killed the creature, but he had defiantly wounded it. Sensing a presence behind him, he twisted, his knives at the ready.

It was lucky that he did so, because the sword of the brute orc was already halfway towards his neck, ready to free him of his head.

Dropping hard to the ground, Legolas felt more than heard the whoosh of the sword and knew that it had been close. Close enough to catch the tie on the end of his third braid, the long one, for his blonde hair was now cascading into his face and blinding his sight as he shook his head, its wet strands framing his face.

Hurtling to his feet again, Legolas shook his hair out of his face and dove into the fight. Jabbing his left knife forward, he brought his right one up and snapped it towards the orc's broad chest. The dark creature, however, was well trained and blocked the prince's attack, though the elf noted with smirk of satisfaction that it was with some difficultly. Legolas had the obvious disadvantage, however, and the smirk quickly faded. No matter his level of skill it was hard to fight ten orcs at once.

The rain seemed to be reaching its climax and was falling so hard that it appeared to be one, blinding, massive silver sheet that soaked everything it touched. And it was then, when the weather was at its most ferocious, that everything went wrong all at once.

Aragorn let out yell, this time a definite scream of pain, and without giving a second's thought for himself, Legolas turned. If the man had hurt himself in battle, and was unable to defend himself, then it was up to Legolas to save his life. That was a responsibility that he would not and could not take lightly.

The orc Legolas was fighting roared with delight and brought his club up and swinging into a high arc, before bringing it down again with such speed that the air began to whistle. The great prince of Mirkwood never stood a chance.

Twisting back to face the orc, Legolas had just time to register the blur of movement that was mere inches away from his eyes. Then all he knew was a pain, an agony that seemed to shock him to the very core of his being, and then everything around him faded into instant blackness.

Aragorn rolled over before a lethal sword had the chance to do more damage than it already had and shoved his own sword into the foul being's chest. His tunic had a rapidly spreading stain of scarlet from his left shoulder and he hesitantly drew back the tattered tunic, trying to get a good look at the wound while he was momentarily left alone.

Suddenly, loud raucous cries went up from where Legolas was fighting and his head shot up, worry for his friend coursing through his heart.

"Legolas." Aragorn whispered, lurching ungracefully to his feet, shoulder forgotten as a dreadful fear electrocuted his body into action. Wheeling around like Legolas had just moment before; the man gripped his sword, looking for the elf's lithe form amongst the dark ugliness of the orcs. What he saw both burned his blood and froze it at the same time.

A large orc stood heroically poised right where the elf should be standing, holding a club and sword a loft in what could only be celebration while the orcs cheered him on. Aragorn was completely forgotten which was the last mistakes these orcs would make.

Slinking forward, the ranger pulled a small danger out of his boot and made quick death of the orc closet to him. The other creatures where cheering so loudly that its single cry of surprise went unnoticed.

Forging his way through the orcs like a ghost that was then and there gone, he left only death in his wake. The brutish orc snorted loudly and yelled something in the black tongue, which only made the others shriek in piercing tones. Throwing its club aside the giant of an orc raised his sword high above his head with both hands.

Aragorn's stomach gave a forceful heave and he gave up all pretense of slyness, shoving his way through the mass of vile creatures with his sword. The orcs delight changed quickly to fear as they realized that Aragorn was among them, and making quick work of their numbers. Something about him scared them, maybe it was the dark fury in his eyes, or maybe it was the vibe that he would do anything, a_nything_, to get to his friend.

Even the orc holding the sword let out a sharp gasp, before narrowing its small eyes and raising the sword higher with a yell of defiance. Aragorn lunged forward, skewing the orc that was in his way, his heart beating a mile a minute as fear rose up to choke him. As if slow motion the sword began to lower and Aragorn viciously began to throw the orcs out of his path.

From the crowds of orcs came the clear of view of Legolas sprawled ungracefully on the ground in an ever increasing pool of blood but Aragorn hardly noticed. All he could see was the rusted and blood stained metal of the sword that was only inches away from taking another innocent life.

Throwing himself forward, Aragorn landed on his knees and flung his sword out, deflecting the sharp piece of weaponry. It was just enough to force the pointed end deep into the mud and so close that Legolas' tunic was ripped open.

Wasting no time, Aragorn whipped his sword around and plunged it upwards and into the brute orc's stomach, angling it so that his heart was priced. It gave a screech that ended with a bubble of blood and then fell to the side, its life finally at an end.

Aragorn's fight, on the other hand, had only just started. Surging to his feet, the man sliced through an orc and took a defensive position with his feet on either side of Legolas' still body. He barred his teeth and curled his lips up into a snarl, letting the orcs know in a way that they would understand what would happen to them if they came within swinging distance of his sword.

"You will all die." He swore aloud, tightening his sweaty grip on the sword hilt.

Thus it was that with the rain still tumbling down that Aragorn fought until not a single orc remained standing. By then, the weather had began calm, and the rain tapered off as the dark clouds that had been looming over them for days began to clear. The first light of morning began to dully penetrate the dark night.

"Legolas." Aragorn murmured with a heavy tongue, biting back exhaustion as his pulled his sword from the final orc. Turning back to face the elf he felt to his knees give way and clasped to the ground next the elf, letting the weapon fall from numb fingers. "Legolas, come on. Please don't be dead. "He begged, closing his eyes with fear of the unknown.

The man's injuries throbbed painfully which made his already fatigued body feel like giving up and just going to sleep, but he couldn't do that. Legolas needed his help. Reopening his eyes, the human hesitantly reached out and touched the elf's shoulder, pushing lightly.

The prince's body rolled over so that he was flat on his back and Aragorn let out an audible gasp. Blood was everywhere, covering his face in streaks of crimson that where both dried and fresh. Legolas' hair was drenched it and the muddy ground right beneath him was saturated. Laying a hand on his friend's cheek, he let out a low sob. His skin felt like ice.

"No, please, Legolas. Don't you dare you dare die on me." He moaned, the scene before him blurring as tears magnified his grey eyes. Wiping angrily at his face, Aragorn tried to free his mind of the fog of fatigue that had clouded it over.

It wasn't hard to find where all the blood was coming from, for on the side of the elf's head was a gapping gash. It was scary looking, with deep cuts that revealed bone and even now trickled blood.

Leaning back, the human caught sight of a club, half hidden under a carcass of an orc and tugged it out with some effort, wondering if this had been the weapon that had done all the damage. It was spiked near the end and had the elf's blood all over it, making the human gag and turn away.

Throwing it aside with a look of utter disgust, he turned back to Legolas. This wound was serious, much more serious than what could be treated out here in the wild like this. Leaning forward he rested his sweaty brow against Legolas' blood covered one, his eyes slipping close. He needed to get Legolas to his father immediately if here was any hope of survival for his friend.

But he was so tired…

_A short nap…just enough to give me energy to be able to help Legolas._ Aragorn concluded, rubbing at his eyes that seemed to be shutting by themselves. Sluggishly leaning forward, he made one last effort to give the elf a little bit of aid and slowly bandaged the wound with fumbling fingers.

When at last he was satisfied with it, it was morning and he was beyond exhausted. Gathering up the prince's delicate body close to his chest, Aragorn lay on the ground, using his arm to support elf's head. He dropped off into an instant a deep slumber, his own wounds left uncared for and forgotten.

TBC...

**Oh dear. What are they going to do now, but injured as they are. And Legolas looks like he will be of very little help, if any, which only leaves poor Aragorn to fix up this mess. :) **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed 2014 and look forward to 2015 . I am not... :( I do want to thank you guys for an amazing year. :) You guys have made the ups and downs of writing ff so worth it. :) **

Chapter Two

It took Elladan and Elrohir several days to find the two friends. Elrond had grown concerned after Aragorn and Legolas had never made an appearance and, given their history, had asked the twins to seek them out.

After a few days of traveling, the two elves had come across tracks that had obviously been made by orcs. No other creature in Middle-earth left such destruction behind in their wake. Fearing the worst, the twins had chosen to follow them. The path had lead them further into the Misty Mountains and soon they came to a a highly forested area where the trees grew tall.

It was while traveling through these woods that they caught their first sign of Aragorn and Legolas having passed through.

"They were running…with a great host of orcs following." Elladan murmured quietly as he bent of the ground, his finger tips barely brushing the earth.

"Ada is going to have a fit if they come back in anything than perfect condition." Elrohir joked lightly, though it was clear to his twin that worry underlined the tone.

"He won't be the only one." Elladan replied, getting to his feet and shaking his head in despair, "I swear I have never seen anyone so attracted to trouble and injures than those two are. Sometimes I wonder if they are not secretly trying to drive us all insane from worry over them."

"Well, they are —What was that?" Elrohir broke off, growing unnaturally still and holding his hand up for silence. His normally light-hearted face had turned grave and both elves silently drew their weapons.

The faint rustling of a plant reached their sensitive ears, followed by the sound of footsteps, making the brothers frown. Whoever was out there seemed to be stumbling more than walking and certainly wasn't trying to hide.

Elladan slowly rose from his knees, motioning for Elrohir to move closer as well, and they ran wihtout a sound swiftly footsteps stopped and so did they, waiting with baited breath to see what would happen next. After a minute, the sounds began again and this time they could make out a heavy, wheezing breathing that sounded serious.

"Hello?" Elladan called out, again gesturing for Elrohir to keep moving. The footsteps picked up their pace, sounding even more unsteady.

"El —Elladan? Is that, is that…" answered a slurred, weak, and all too familiar voice followed by a crash.

"Estel!" the twins yelled in shock, dropping their swords with a clatter and rushing forward. They found the man on his knees, leaning heavily agaist a tree for support. He turned his sweaty, flushed face up to great them as he sank a little lower towards the ground.

"Estel," Elrohir whispered again in terror, dropping to the ground in front of his younger brother. Elladan grabbed hold of his shoulders, afraid that he would be unable to remain the upright position.

"He —he won't…" Aragorn began with difficultly, looking at them with a feverish stare. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted into Elladan's waiting arms.

"Aragorn!" Elladan called sharply, lowering the man down onto the ground gently so he could have a better look at him. To his terror he found bright red blood seeping through his brother's tunic, right over his shoulder. The crumbling remains of dried blood already stained the material and he felt his heart drop.

Quickly and efficiently, the twins tore back Aragorn's tunic, caring for the now infected wound with great care.

"Where do you think Legolas is?" Elrohir asked seriously, dabbing at the open wound.

"I don't know." Elladan replied, horror flitting through his eyes as the all too real possibilities occurred to him. "We will just have to wait for Estel to wake to know more."

And to their great relief, it was not long until his soft grey eyes did open.

"Estel, can you hear me?" Elrohir asked worriedly as Aragorn winced when Elladan pulled the bandage tight. The man nodded, his eyes carefully tracking the twin's movement, "Estel, where is Legolas?" he asked with a hint of apprehension.

To their surprise, Aragorn jerked up right, his face draining of any color that it had before had. Letting out a hoarse cry of pain, he latched onto one of his brother's arms and held on as if it were a life-line.

"Legolas…Legolas, hurt —really hurt." The man moaned, his eyes flicking back and forth with a sickening speed. "Had to, had to get him help. He wouldn't...help him!" He begged. Elrohir and Elladan shared a scared glance, before Elrohir pulled Aragorn back down.

"We'll help him, don't worry about it." He comforted, coaxing the feverish man to take a sip of cold water. As he did so, he looked at his twin with confusion and worry etched across his face.

"What do we do know?" he asked in a whisper. "Estel needs our attention, but we also have to find Legolas."

Elladan busied himself back at the man's shoulder for a minute, thinking hard. Finally he looked up, an idea forming.

"You go back to Imladris with Estel. I'll go ahead and see if I can find Legolas and do what I can for him. Then I'll follow you back home."

Elrohir paused for a moment, thinking it through with his lower lip stuck between his teeth."All right." He agreed at long last. "I'll send warriors back to try and help you with him."

They stared at each other, and then Elladan got to his feet picking up his pack. There was no point in waiting, Legolas and Aragron's conditions would only grow wrose.

"May the Valar be with you." The older twin said in parting.

"As with you." Elrohir replied, heaving Aragorn to his feet and supported him as he sagged weak kneed against him. Elladan stepped forward and gently bestowed a soft kiss on his brother's hot brow, before squeezing his twins arm and smiling reassuringly at him.

Slowly the duo started off back down the side of the mountain, and Elladan turned, picking up his sword. He would follow Aragorn's wondering trail, for he knew that eventually it would lead him to the prince of Mirkwood.

It didn't take the elf long to realize that Aragorn had been staggering around in a maze of directions for some time, having been too sick to make a straight path. It keep leading the older twin off into dead ends or paths that backtracked for several feet, frustrating Elladan to no end because time was of the essence.

But then, finally, he knew he was getting close because the stomach turning stench of dead orcs hit his nostrils.

"Legolas?" he called out softly, edging warily into the battle site with a drawn sword. Dead orcs littered the ground, their black blood lying thickly in congaed puddles. Picking his way across the bodies, Elladan was not surprised when the elf he was looking for didn't answer. Calling out again, he resisted the urge to plug his nose and stepped over yet another of the dead creature.

Then he saw him. Legolas was a still form on the cold ground amongst a pile of orcs.

"Legolas!" Elladan yelled as he hurried over, slamming his sword into its sheath as he went, and dropping painfully to the ground next to his friend. For a moment, he almost forgot to breath.

Legolas looked dead, his skin a deadly pallor and his eyes closed. Had Aragorn left a barely alive Legolas to seek out help in his own terrible condition only for the elf to die while he was gone?

Taking a calming breath, Elladan shakily pressed his fingers against the prince's neck, noticing for the first time as he did so the crude, dyed with blood bandaged wrapped around the wood-elf's head.

A faint heart beat thumped weakly against his fingers and Elladan bowed his head in joy, a low laugh escaping his throat.

"You where never one to give up, thank goodness." He whispered, his nimble fingers undoing the bandage. "Now let me …" he trailed off, his brow narrowing in concentration. What he saw underneath the cloth made him cringe and pull a face of disgustion and fear. The wound to the prince's head was bad…really bad.

Laying his hand gently against the top of the blonde locks, Elladan focused his thoughts, attempting to feel if any major damage had been done. He leaned back a minute later, shaking his head. This was not his spot of expertise, no, this was something for his father to do. However, despite his limited experience he could tell that something was wrong, that something was off inside the prince's body.

Carefully, he cleaned the wound, caring for it to the best of his abilities. Legolas never so much as twitched the whole time, but when he had finished, Elladan thought that he might have gained a little color back.

Hosting the prince into his arms, Elladan planted Legolas' head ever so gently on his shoulder. They had to get back to Imladris and give Legolas the aid he needed, or he was sure that the prince wouldn't be long for this world.

TRUETOTHEEND

Aragorn thrashed weakly in his enormous bed back home in Rivendell, staring into his father's gentle face with glazed eyes.

"Ada," he moaned, not noticing the wet rag the elf lord was using to dab at his sweaty face with, "Legolas!" he abruptly cried, his eyes now darting anxiously around the room as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Shh, ion-nin. Legolas isn't here right now." Elrond calmed, his voice soft and loving as he held the man easily down. Re-soaking the cloth, he laid it against his adopted son's fevered brow and smoothed back the dark curls.

"Don't —don't understand." Aragorn practically sobbed as his thrashing movements stopped and he lay limply back against the sweat soaked sheets, his chest heaving for air.

"Elladan is brining Legolas back." Elrohir said softly, moving forward to stand next to the bed. In his hands he held a steaming mug that was filled the air with an unpleasent smell.

"No!" Aragorn insisted, rolling his head back and forth vehemently, causing the candle light to catch on his perspiration soaked body and making him shimmer slightly.

"Aragorn." Elrond said sternly, taking the mug from his older son and motioning for him to lift the human's head. "You need to be calm; worrying about Legolas won't fix anything at the moment. Just please, drink this." Holding the lip of the mug to his son's lips, he watched as Aragorn accepted the herbal tea, gulping it down so fast that Elrond had to pull it back to keep him from chocking. As soon as the man finished the tea, he went right back to protesting, or at least tried too.

"Legolas, he —he —" The human began to cough harshly and batted away Elrond's helping hand."Wouldn't wake. He woudn't wake up." He managed to get out with what resembled a sob. Elrond shushed him, and settled him back against the white pillows. The herbs began to kick in and the human calmed down, now watching their movements with a hazy, distant gaze.

For a long while all was silent, except for the Aragorn's panted breathes, and Elrohir and Elrond sat there, sharing significant glances every now and then.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter followed by faint shouting and Elrohir started into a standing position, "I will go." He said without his father having to ask and he disappeared through the doorway. Less than a minute later he was back.

"It is Elladan with Legolas." He murmured with worry clear in his dark eyes. "The prince needs _you_, ada." Elrond got to his feet, but hesitated, his eyes on his son.

"I will stay with him," Elrohir assured, pushing his father towards the door. When Elrond had left, the younger twin turned his back to Aragorn and let his face show the worry that filled his heart. .

"Legolas…" Aragorn moaned behind him, and Elrohir turned back around, a bright smile fixed on his face.

The Lord of Imladris did not return to his adopted son's room for several hours and when he did, his ageless face was trouble deeply, exhaustion written in his eyes. Elladan was by his side, a deep frown dominating his fair features.

"How is Legolas? He —he isn't dead, is he?" Elrohir asked fearfully, standing up. Estel was asleep on the bed, so he didn't worry about masking his question.

"No, he is not…dead." Elrond said tiredly and sighed, sinking heavily into a chair and leaning his head back.

"What is wrong?" Elrohir asked sharply, becoming deeply concerned by the way his father and brother where acting. Elrond sighed again, but learned forward. Checking first to make sure that Aragorn still slept, the two elves began to explain to the third what had happened.

TRUETOTHEEND

"Why can't I see Legolas!?" Aragorn whined, gazing hard at his father as the lord straightened his pillows. It had been several days since he had been brought home by Elrohir and a few days since his fever had broken. The first thing he had asked about after waking was Legolas, but Elrond had tip toed around the subject declaring only that Leoglas was in the room across from his, and that Aragorn could visit him once he was well.

"You are weak. I don't want you to go about exciting yourself." Elrond replied pointedly, pushing his son back and fixing the sling the human's healing arm rested in.

"It is just my shoulder." Aragorn protested. Elrond's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at the human.

"I am both your father and your healer, Aragorn. I will be the judge of what you are ready for and what you are not." he said sternly enough that the man was cowed and wilted back against the pillows. An uncomfortable silence filled the room after that, the ranger determinedly not meeting his father's gaze.

It was Elrond who finally spoke, his voice soft and hesitant. "Legolas is stable," he allowed, and wasn't surprised at all when Aragorn sat up straighter with an eager expression on his face.

"And…" the ranger prompted.

"And he is doing as well as can be expected." Elrond said, standing and brushing off the imaginary lent form his robs, clearing closing off the discussion. Aragorn threw up his one good hand in frustration, the emotion making his words shaper than they might have been.

"Why won't you tell me anything?!" he exclaimed, his face flushing lightly. "I have a right to know what is wrong with Legolas. All I can do is lie here thinking up horrible scenarios. If you don't tell me I will go insane not knowing." He finished seriously, his tone softening.

Elrond sighed, and sank back down onto the bed, his eyes heavy with the weight of what he was carrying.

"You are right and I am sorry. I should have told you." Elrond said after a pause, taking his son's good hand and clasping it. Silence again reigned for a moment. "Do you remember anything about Legolas' wound?" Aragorn nodded his chest tightening as he suddenly grew afraid of what he was going to hear.

"I remember thinking that it was bad, really bad, but after that it is a fuzzy." He said haltingly, searching his father's gaze for what was to come. His hands tightened atomically as Elrond began to speak again.

"He took a wound to the head." Elrond began, before Aragorn interrupted.

"It was just a concussion, right?" he asked shakily because he knew in his heart that Elrond wouldn't hide that from him. Several horrific ideas danced through his head and they took his breath away with a force that felt like he had just been punched. "It —it didn't…damage him, did it?" he asked apprehensively. Legolas would rather die than live life as a handicapped.

Again Elrond was silent, choosing his words carefully, and Aragorn stopped breathing, waiting for his father to speak again with fear pumping through his veins. He didn't want to know the answer, but at the same time, he had too.

"Not exactly." Elrond said gently. "You see, Legolas lost a great deal of blood that night. We believe that this combined with terribleness of the wound caused Legolas' body to enter into, well, a state of shock." Aragorn nodded, following the reasoning as flashes of memory come back to him. The coldness of the elf's skin against his palm, all the blood that had covered the ground, orcs cheering over his friend's still body…

"His brain switched to a panic mode as it sensed Legolas' body failing." Elrond continued heavily, "It shut down almost all function except the most vital, and so far his body was been unable to snap out of this mode."

Aragorn violently shook his head, his heart suddenly dropping and his stomach squriming in fear. He refused to believe what his father was telling him. He knew what his father's next words where going to be and he didn't want to hear them.

"No!" he said aloud, but Elrond plowed on.

"What I'm saying, is that Legolas has not woken since that night and will probably never awaken again."

TBC...

**Haha, I left you all with my famous cliffie. Don't you all hate me... :) **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but I was trying to get back on schedule after the holidays. :) Just a disclaimer, I am not docotor, what happens in this story may not be possible or realastic. Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Three

So it was that Legolas remained sleeping. Days changed into weeks, which it turn become months and then stretched into more than a year. Thranduil had been told, and had rushed to Imladris to be near his son, only to return to Mirkwood a few months later when the ongoing battle against evil that waged there had required their king. Elrond, however, kept him updated every month, despite that the fact that there was very little to say. Aragorn spent several periods of time with the rangers, fulfilling his duty there and the twins often joined him.

Life continued as Legolas' slowly slipped further and further away. The hope that he would again awake began to become harder and harder to cling to, becoming a distant memory to many.

On this all, Aragorn reflected as he sat next to his sleeping friend after having been awoken from yet another nightmare.

Finally, though, he rose, yawning loudly. He really needed to return to bed, for he had only arrived back in Imladris yesterday from a trip with the rangers to Bree, but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to leave Legolas' side.

Spying a slim, wooden hairbrush on the dresser, Aragorn turned to pick it up, remembering the state his friend's hair was in. They did their best to keep Legolas presentable, but it had become difficult as life had become, not more important, but more prominent. Sitting back down, Aragorn began to run the brush through the unkempt blonde locks.

"You would skin us alive if —when— you wake up and your hair is this condition," The human said conversationally, "You always where a prissy elf when it came to looks!" he teased, tugging the teeth of the brush through a practically nasty knot. "How in Middle-earth did you keep your hair as you did? Because we can't keep it looking anything like you usually did and all you are doing is lying in bed."

In his head, Aragorn formed a reply, knowing that Legolas would have responding with a well-crafted insult, and he would have laughed, shooting back a similar reply. His hands slowly stopped the brushing and he stared off into nothing for a while, gently fingering the strands of hair he was holding between two fingers.

A soft noise in the door way made Aragorn look up, startled. Elrond was leaning against the doorframe, an unreadable expression on his face as he gazed in at the scene before him.

"Ada! How long have you been there?" Aragorn blurted out, flushing slightly at being caught visiting Legolas at this late hour.

"Not long." Elrond ensured with a gentle smile, moving to stand next to the ranger. "Could you not sleep?" he asked in concern, his parental instincts surging up as he brushed back a strand of unruly hair. "At dinner you seemed hardly able to keep your eyes open."

"I dreamed again…" Aragorn muttered, embarrassedly turning away and slowly letting the golden strands of hair he was still holding slip from his fingers with a sigh. Elrond placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, watching sadly as the man instead picked up a slim, limp, hand.

"When Legolas wakes up he is going to be upset with the state of his appearance." Aragorn commented to break the silence. If Elrond noticed the direct use of 'when' instead of 'if' he didn't say anything.

Ever since that fateful declaration that Legolas might never waken, Aragorn had held firm in the idea that the elf would indeed open his eyes once more. Never had Aragorn wavered, no matter what the others said or how much time had lapsed past, not even Elrond could make him admit that his friend might not make it through. This worried the lord greatly because if Legolas really did fade, then the pain that the young man would go through would be so much worse than if he had thought about the possibility.

"Ada?" Aragorn asked, a frown creeping into his voice.

"Yes."

"His hands, they are cold. They were not cold like this before I left." The ranger stated as a fact, his worried grey eyes looking up to meet his father's.

"Ah, yes." Elrond said and the human detected a note of guilt. The elf moved to sit next to his son, gently freeing the slender hand from the human and taking it in his own. "I did hope to break it to you more softly." He whispered. Aragorn waited, his breath catching.

"While you were with the rangers, Legolas began to struggle, more than he has in the past. I have been trying to do what I can, but it is clear that he may not be long for this world." Elrond paused, opening his mouth as if to say more, than closed it again.

"He'll make it!" Aragorn said calmly and defiantly. His father sighed, lifting the hand he held.

"Look, Estel. His fingers tips are edging on blue, his oxygen flow is down. And as you said before, they are cold."Aragorn took the hand back and carefully examined the fingers, finding much to his dismay that his fingernails where indeed tinted blue. Elrond sighed once again, before finishing while watching his son out of the corner of his eye. "And if you take his pulse, you will notice the irregularilty of his heart."

A scared look momentarily flashed across Aragorn's face as his hand jumped to take the elf's pulse for himself, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"It doesn't matter. He will pull through." Aragorn said and Elrond felt sorrow building up in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Estel, I really am," he insisted taking his son's shoulders and turning him so that they were facing each other, "But I would prepare yourself for the worse. Don't keep your hopes up like this; it will only hurt more in the end."

"Estel– that is my name! I'm not giving up hope." Aragorn snarled, suddenly aggressive as he turned back to face his friend, his breathing heavy. Legolas was a touchy subject with the human, or at least mentioning that he was dying was, and they had learned to avoid it. "I'm sorry, ada." Aragorn muttered ashamedly a moment later, the fight going out of him

Elrond nodded lightly, accepting the apology easily, "Why don't you go back to bed? Everything will seem much clearer in the morning." Getting to his feet, Elrond crossed over to the door, holding it open for his son. Aragorn nodded slowly and got to his feet. After drawing the blanket closer around his friend and fussing for a minute, he reluctantly left, whispering a good-night to his father as he passed him.

Elrond watched him go with pained filled eyes. Pain for the agony his son was going through and pain for what was to come.

The morning dawned bright and cheerful, the late summer day truly beautiful with the greenness of the plants and the flowers that where in full bloom.

Aragorn noticed all this as he hurried along the corridor to breakfast, briefly thinking that this was a day Legolas would have loved. He pulled open the door and sat down at the table. His father and older brother who had been in deep conversation quickly broke off, giving Aragorn guilty looks.

"What are you talking about?" the human asked suspiciously, pulling the butter towards him. Something was wrong, something that they were not going to tell him. Narrowing his eyes, he looked closer at the three of them. They looked tired, and sad, he decided as he buttered his toast.

"Nothing, or at least nothing that a scruffy ranger would care about." Elrohir replied, smirking a little though it was different than his usually, light hearted one. It seemed forced, Aragorn decided, frowning once more.

"Right, you expect me to believe that —" Aragorn began, but was cut off as Elrond and Elladan began to loudly discuss the weather, in which Elrohir joined in. The man sighed, taking a bit of his food. They had probably been discussing something about the ever increasing dark forces and right at the moment, Aragorn didn't feel like hearing any more about it.

The conversation died and the rest of the meal was spent in gloomy silence, the morning sunlight only able to touch their flesh and not their souls.

Elrond made a brave stab at conversation, though, as the twins got up to leave, their plates still mostly full, "What are you planning to do today?" he asked putting his knife and fork down with a tinkle. The twins glanced at each other, and then shrugged.

"We'll be around." Elladan said vaguely, before his twin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door. Normally, when the twins said something like that, it could cause a reaction of highest terror and caution to some of Imladris residents who where regular victims to the elves' pranks. Aragorn was sure that was not the case today. There was no spark of mischievous in their eyes or the sly smiles that would crease their faces. No, today there had only been sadness lining their faces as if something had upset them.

Aragorn also put down his silverware, pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. Before he could take a step away, however, Elrond's voice stopped him.

"Wait a moment, please, Estel. I would like to have a word."

The man turned back and nodded, through apprehension was gripping his stomach and forming it into tight knots. He had the sinking feeling he was about to learn what had bothered his brothers so. Tugging his chair back out he was about to sit down, but his father once again stopped him.

"Let us talk a walk, the gardens are especially nice this year." Aragorn agreed and let his father lead the way out the last homely house and into the bright sunlight.

They walked along together for a while, making small talk about this and that, until at last Elrond started the true conversation.

"Last evening I finished the latest update on Legolas to Thranduil." He stated quietly, staring ahead at the path they were taking.

'Hmm…" Aragorn replied, his stomach clenching. He did not want to talk about either Legolas or Thranduil. If they did, the man would once again have his determined belief that Legolas would wake doubted, though no one dared shout it down directly. Someone almost always cautioned that the unthinkable would happen and Aragorn was exhausted of it.

Again silence fell and the man welcomed it, though Elrond did not share his feelings.

"Estel, listen." He began again, reaching out and gently pulling his son to a stop. Aragorn however cut him off.

"Look, Ada, if it is about Legolas than I don't want to hear it." He said curtly, beginning to walk again, taking deliberately longer strides then what was needed. Elrond caught up with him in a matter of seconds and once again slowed him to a stop.

"Please, Estel, this is not easy for me to say." The lord pleaded, shaking his head lightly.

"Then you don't have to. I already know what you are going to say anyway." Aragorn declared with a hard edge to his voice as he gazed at his father with something akin to fear in his eyes.

"Do you?" Elrond challenged, though his voice remained soft and loving.

"Yes!" Aragorn returned, crossing his arms defensively, "You are going to tell me that I should stop believing in Legolas. That I should start doubting his strength." He almost growled, allowing his feud up emotions to take control of his tongue, "But tell me this! Who is going to believe in Legolas if I don't, because all the rest of you seem pretty determined to let doubt in! Legolas needs _support_ not _discouragement._"

Turning away, the man began to walk away from a slightly stunned Elrond, but the elf grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop once more.

"Aragorn, that was uncalled for. You know very well that a healer must be open to all options and outcomes, I taught you that." He snapped, his own emotions stretched to a breaking point. First the letter to Thranduil, then talking to the twins and now Aragorn was proving to be more taxing then he thought it would be. "Do you think I enjoy being the one to always remind people that there is a chance that their loved one might not pull through?"

Aragorn was sufficiently cowed for the moment and settled for staring at the ground as they walked. Taking a deep breath, the elf closed his eyes, and then started once again.

"Estel, I am sure that you are aware of how long Legolas has been sleeping?"

"One year, two months, and 24 days." Aragorn replied dully, residing to the fact that they were going to have this conversation whether he wanted to or not.

"That is a long time, my son, longer than I have ever seen anyone in his condition survive. It is a miracle that he is still with us." Elrond reminded.

"And a lot of hard work." Aragorn stated firmly, though his voice shook lightly. He was suddenly terrified of what he was going to hear. He would take a pack of orcs over this any day. "I've spent countless hours feeding him, taking care of him of in any way that is required and I know that you have spent even more time with him than I have. It is more than luck that he is still here."

"But is he really still here?" Elrond posed, holding his son's gaze and smiling sadly when Aragorn gave a loud, verbal, response. Exhaling slowly, Elrond decided to approach this in a different manner. This conversation was not turning out as he had hoped.

"As I told you last night, Legolas is struggling greatly to keep life going." The elf lord began anew. Aragorn opened his mouth, but Elrond forestalled him, pressing a finger against the man's lips. "Aragorn, it may be time to let him fade."

The human let out a soft gasp, taking one horrified step away as his eyes fill with utter and complete betrayal.

"No! I don't understand!" he whispered, though he did, as he searched is father's face for some sign that this was all some terribly cruel joke.

"It would be quick and painless. Estel, it would be a mercy." Elrond pleaded as his own heart breaking for the pain in his son's eyes, "He is suffering." Aragorn, however, refused to listen to reason, his eyes becoming hard and filling with anger.

"How can you even think it?!" he yelled taking another step away from his father. "After —after all we have done for him?" He continued, his fingers shaking with fury as he held his hands up to emphasis his words. "He is like a third brother to me and you would, you would just let him go like that when he is still there. I know so; I know that he will return to us! I won't _let _you take him!" He shouted, not having noticed how loud his voice had gotten or how nature had gone unnaturally quite.

Elrond sighed raggedly, having expected a reaction like this but it still hurt. Moving closer to his son, he reached out, wanting to take him and held him close, comforting him as he had done when the human had been just a little boy.

"Aragorn, this is not a decision I get to make, it is not one you get to make either. This is one for Thranduil to make, Legolas is his son." This did not calm the human at all.

"But you are going to suggest it, or have already suggested it to him!" Aragorn spat, bating away his father's arms when the elf tried to enfold him into a comforting embrace. "I — I," the human tried to say, but was to furious to even speak. His mouth opened and shut several times as his face screwed up and turned a fairly purple color.

"This isn't easy for any of us, Aragorn. But I don't believe that Legolas is truly with us anymore. It is not like we are killing Legolas, we are setting his spirit free of the body." Elrond finished, the heart ache he felt reflected so keenly in his darks eyes that no one could deny how much time and energy the elf had spent pondering what to do.

Aragorn didn't listen, his throat seemingly swollen shut with emotion as he glanced around looking for support from an unknown source. His grey eyes where magnified by unshed tears that he was blinking back without mercy, his heart now pounding so hard it hurt. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out and an instant later Aragorn turned and fled.

Elrond was left alone and he let out a troubled sigh, his heart aching as it hadn't for a long time. Ever so slowly, he began to retrace his steps back, fighting his own emotion.

Estel ran, ran like he could leave all he had heard behind him and all the pain that was coursing throughh is heart, ran as if he could escape from it all. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care.

TBC...

**Poor Estel...I really just kinda want to hug him. The dude has been through a hard year. I wanna say that this chapter ended better than the last one did, but I am not sure that is true...**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N Well, anywho, onto the next chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read! :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Four

Bowing his head, Aragorn let his pounding feet take control, his mind discontented form his surroundings. The thumping of his feet and his harsh breathing created a comfortable rhythm for him to focus on, and he tried to block out the almost physical agony radiating from his heart.

The words of his father played again and again in his mind, twisting into his brain like a knife each time.

_It is time to let him fade…NO, no it is not. Legolas is still there! It will be a mercy! He wouldn't do, Thranduil wouldn't let Legolas fade. He is suffering! We are setting him free. Legolas woudn't want this!_

_BANG_

The door he didn't even realize he had forced open rebounded back with a loud crash and the human was brought rudely and forcefully back to reality.

Gasping for air, Aragorn looked around, trying to reorient himself, and felt an electric jolt go through his system. He was in Legolas' room, though he didn't even remember entering the house.

Abruptly, the seething anger once again flared up and his vision hazed red as he strode forward towards the still form on the bed.

"This is all your fault, Legolas!" He exclaimed loudly, clenching his fists to stop the trembling as he paced back and forth by the bed. "If —if you would just stop being so stubborn! You are a bull-headed, obstinate, willful, stubborn elf!" he raged, his words short and stunted as his anger was so great that he was having trouble getting the words out.

"Just wake up! Don't you understand? If you don't, then they are going to _kill_ you! In fact, you don't even have to wake up. You just have to show some sign, any sign, that you are still there, that you are going to open your eyes." His volume increased dramatically and his voice rang through the room. "But _no! _ You just insist of on, on—"

But Aragorn couldn't speak anymore, and instead cried out in frustration. Running both hands through his hair he grabbed great fistful of it and fell to his knees, still yelling. Suddenly he began to laugh, not a good laugh, but a crazy, half-insane one that was used to prevent the tears that where threatning to fall.

Clasping to the ground, he killed over and lay on his side, still laughing. The deranged giggles changed, instead turning into great, quaking, sobs that shook his whole body. Burying his face into the rough, wooden floor, Aragorn let the tears flow.

Eventually the man grew silent, hiccupping gently as he drew in great, shuddering, breaths that made him shake just as much as the sobs had done. Unsteadily, Aragorn sat up, pushing back his hair as another hiccup escaped him. From where he sat, he could see Legolas' limp hand dangling from where it had slipped off the bed and once more felt his breathe beginning to become short as his vision blurred.

_It just wasn't fair. Why should Legolas, who had suffered so much in life, be the one to never wake up? Why was he being taken from his friends and family so early in life, when he never should have to taste death?_

Sniffing loudly, Aragorn half crawled, half staggered closer to the elf, his outburst having left him totally drained of energy. Crashing back to the floor, he leaned up against the bed, clasping Legolas' lifeless hand to his chest as more tears streamed down his face. For a year and little bit more, he had refused to shed the tears, denying and destroying any sign that Legolas might not wake up. At long last, the forbidden tears were cascading in an endless stream, leaving his eyes red and cheeks stained.

"Legolas, please," He choked out through his swollen throat, brushing the back of the prince's cold hand against his cheek. "I don't know what to think, help me!" he moaned softly, pressing his lips against the hand that he clutched like a life-line.

Crying softly, he remained slumped against the bed until his tears dragged him into an exhausted slumber. He still clung to the slim hand, not willing to let go.

TRUETOTHEND

Super had been served, and the smell of the many delicious dishes wafted through the air in the smaller dinning that Elrond had chosen to eat in with this sons tonight, or at least two of them. He hadn't seen his youngest since that morning, but had a strong suspicion as to where he was. The three dark haired elves sat together, eating slowly and not talking. The only sound was the clatter of silverware against the plates, or the gentle thump of a heavy, crystal wine glass being placed back on the table.

Unnoticed by all, Aragorn stood in the doorway his clothes disheveled and his face still tear tracked. For several long moments he stood there, trying to will his legs to move. He just wanted this over with. He had made his decision and didn't want to have time to doubt it. Taking a deep breath, he stepped fully into the room.

"One month." He declared loudly, his grey eyes flickering nervously around the dim room. His voice rang clearly in the sudden and complete silence that filled the room as the rest of his family froze mid actions and the human shifted uneasily on his feet.

"One month?" Elrond question, unsure of what his son was refering too, as he stood quickly. Aragorn looked terrible, his bloodshot eyes red from crying. The twins also rose, glancing at each once before trailing after their father, but staying a few paces back.

"Please, I want you to wait one month before sending that letter to Thranduil, " the human began hesitantly, but the words began to spill from his mouth once he began. "Surly it won't do any harm, I mean, we have been taking care of him this long, it is just one month, and," he stopped, bracing himself, then spat out, "and I swear that if Legolas hasn't shown a sign of life by then, I will let him go."

Looking away and staring at a blank spot of the wall, the man blinked furiously as the words left his lips. He hadn't though he had any more tears to give, but still they threatened to come as his throat swelled up and his lips began to quiver, though he pressed them firmly shut.

"We can do another month." Elrond said softly, knowing that he could not deny his child anything at the moment, not after being the cause of such pain and distress. Reaching out, he enveloped the ranger in his arms and was relieved when the man melted into the embrace, accepting the support with his head resting against his father's shoulder. The twins joined in the embrace and the family of four stood together for a long while.

Finally, Aragorn broke away, hurriedly scrubbing a hand over his eyes as he did so and clearing his throat roughly.

"Hannon le." He whispered to his father, but Elrond shook his head. He needed no thanks, for he was the one pushing this entire heart ache and suffering onto everyone.

"Come, you need to eat something." The old elf stated instead, taking his son's arm and leading him forward. "You will feel better with some food inside of you." Elladan and Elrohir nodded as one, but Estel shook his head, pulling away from Elrond.

"I'm alright." He said softly, and when the rest of his family looked doubtful, further explained his reasoning. "You see, I only have a month to spend what should have been a lifetime wit him." Leaving a shocked and uneasy silence behind him, Aragorn slipped out of the dining room.

TRUETOTHEEND

Sunlight filtered through the large, open balcony doors and stained the room with bright patches. Aragorn's mood, however, was anything but bright.

"You know, Legolas," He said to the still deeply sleeping elf as he scooped the last spoonful of thin, grainy, gruel that was packed with all nutrition that they could manage from the white clay bowl he was using. Squeezing the elf lips open, he carefully tipped the contents off and into his mouth and waiting to be sure that his friend's reflexive swallowing kicked before setting the bowel aside with a heavy sigh, "You only have one day left till Ada sends that letter off."

Taking a clean, wet, rag, the ranger gently wiped off Legolas' face, continuing the one sided conversation that he had been holding since that dreadful night. Slowly and carefully he allowed the elf a small amount of water before leaning his friend forward from the mountain of pillows that were holding him upright. Position Legolas against him with one arm around his back, Aragorn removed the keystone pillows so that the prince would once more be able to lay flat.

"Elladan and Elrohir are also anxious for you to wake up as well. I mean, I can only be pranked so many times before it wears off. You were always the fun one to get. I think they liked using you for past tricks, a fresh target, so to speak. Why just the other day…" Aragorn began, sitting on the edge of the bed once more with his legs drawn up to his knees. He hadn't gotten very far, however, before a gentle knocking on the door interrupted them.

Aragorn glanced up, calling for whoever it was to come it. Too his surprise, it was Glorfindel who opened the door.

"Your father wants a word with you, he is in his study." The balrog champion stated softly, his elegant face troubled.

"Hannon le." Aragorn replied, his voice abruptly darkening. Getting to his feet, the man let his hand gently brush the prince's hair before he left the room, Glorfindel following.

Mere minutes after the door swung shut behind them, Legolas previously peaceful features changed dramatically. His closed eyes scrunched up and his mouth twisted downwards into a painful grimace. His head lolled to the side and a shadow of suffering passed over his face.

Then as quickly as it had happen, it was gone once more. His face went blank and it was like it had never happened.

Meanwhile, in Elrond's study, his three sons had gathered together to see what their father wanted.

"I need you to go travel down towards Bree and spend a few nights." Elrond was saying as his hand flew across a piece of off-white parchment, finishing what he was writing and then looking up at them.

"Why?" Aragorn challenged his voice steely. If Elrond noticed the frostiness in the air, he didn't choose to add to it.

"We have been hearing complaints and warnings about a pack of wolves feeding of the cattle. If you spend a few nights there, you will be able to examine the situation and tell me what needs to happen." The lord of Imladris calmly explained, putting his fingertips together as he studied his sons. Aragorn face grew stonier and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I know why you are doing this." He said softly, but not kindly.

"And what would that be?" Elrond asked tiredly, massaging his temples gingerly as if he was exceedingly weary.

"You want to keep me away for Rivendell because you are sending Thranduil the letter. You are afraid that I'll hijack it or something." the man accused as his eyebrow's came together and his hands clenched into fist. His pent up anger and frustration about everything that had happened was starting to steam off him at unexpected moments, and more often than not, he took it all out on his family.

"Aragorn…" Elrond said painfully. "That is not why."

"Ada's not questioning your honor, Estel," Elladan jumped in hurriedly, trying to calm the storm that he could clearly see coming. Aragorn may have been trying to act normal for the last year, but he had changed since the accident.

"You said that you would go along with it in a month, and Ada trusts you." Elrohir added, thinking on the same wave length of his twin.

Aragorn didn't reply, his lips transforming into a thin line.

"I'll be ready by this afternoon." He snapped, before turning and stocking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"He is a wreck." Elladan murmured, watching the closed door with concern.

"Of course he is." Elrond stated with the worry of a parent evident on his face. The room fell silent, and then the twins also left. Elrond stayed where he was at, burring his face in his hands with hopelessness.

By that afternoon, Aragorn and the twins had left the last homely house and where heading further north.

TBC...

**Well, that ended much better than last chapter, I think. :) **

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: hah, Your wait is over! Thanks so much! **

**see180movies: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! I thought that they would let him fade by giving him a quick and painless poison, something to just like stop his heart. **


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N This is it! The big one! The one we've all been waiting for! (Anyone who can tell me what that is from gets a lot of brownie points. :) ) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Five

_Legolas was trapped, trapped in what seemed to be everlasting darkness and nothing he did was helping him escape. He remained, aimlessly drifting. Sometimes he thought he could hear voices or catch a glimpse of light, but they always evaded him when he tried to latch onto them, so he wandered alone. _

_As time wore one, the voices seemed to grow increasingly faint, and Legolas began to panic. What if they left him? He would having nothing to guide him, and that terrified him. The one thing in the accused darkness that heighted his hope of getting out._

_Thus it was, that when the voice swelled suddenly, Legolas began to fight against the bonds that held him back. He would break out if it was the last thing he did. The voice went quite again, but Legolas waded through the heavy darkness determined this time to find the source._

_Pushing with all his might against the invisible, but mithril hard ,wall, Legolas felt his senses begin to filter in. First came pain, an intense agony that made his resolve waver, but he was too stubborn. The voices became piercing, taunting his inability to rupture the darkness and Legolas growled, frustrated at his own weakness. _

_Abruptly, searing pain shot through seemingly ever nerve in his body and he would have cried out if he could. Throwing everything he had into pushing free, Legolas again tried to make any sound that he could, pain rippling through his body. For a moment, he thought he would die. And then the most miraculous thing happened…_

Legolas' room was bathed in darkness; the only light was that of the moon as it danced lightly across the bed, illuminating and exaggerating the elf's pale skin. His head twisted to the side, his face screwing up in apparent agony and a weak, low, and pain filled moan reverberated out of his bloodless lips, his gaunt face now deathly white.

For a moment, it appeared as if the elf had stopped breathing, every feature of his face seeming to bugle with strain and effort. His muscles tighten as if he was locked in combat and his brow furrowed into a line.

And then, his blue eyes blinked open.

A second passed as Legolas' dulled eyes traveled across the ceiling of his room, shock and confusion radiating from them. Then the pain caught up to him and hit him as hard as if he had slammed into a brick wall.

The prince gasped, air flooding his lungs and his face screwed up as he clenched his teeth together, grinding them forcefully as he twisted, looking for reliefe. His hands fisted in the thin sheet that encased his body and he clenched it, trying just to breathe through it all. A muffled cry excpaed his lips and he clenched the blankets all the harder.

Forcing his streaming eyes open, Legolas gazed widely around, a frown competing against a grimace on his face.

He was in Rivendell, he knew that much, but then where was Estel? What had happened? Why was he alone? All of these questions plagued him and he felt panic rising in his chest as a bitter taste fill his throat, fear also setting in.

If Aragorn wasn't here, did that mean something had happened to him? He fear sank in even deeper and his chest constricted, making him light-headed with lack of sufficient air. The only reason that he would be left alone, injured, was if Aragorn himself was seriously injured or perhaps…dead?

Now terrified for his friend, Legolas unwisely shot up, before crashing back down against the pillows in a crumpled heap. Agony and a strange, horrifying, weakness had gripped him tightly and he remained still, gasping for air.

No, no, no, no! This was all wrong! Aragorn could not be dead, could he? Legolas couldn't remember what had happened to even land himself in bed, never mind if Estel had been hurt. This only increased his fear and Legolas did the only thing he could think to do.

Sitting up slowly, Legolas fought against the dizziness that was wrapping around his mind as he tugged the light sheets back from his body, his fingers clumsy and awkward. Giving a pained whimper, the elf swallowed reflexively as bile rose from his stomach and took a moment to gather his little strength. He was going to pass out again; he knew it by the way everything was flickering oddly….

No! A voice said firmly in the back of his mind and so clearly that Legolas could have sworn he had actually spoken it out loud. He would not faint, not until he knew Aragorn's fate.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas surged to his feet, and immediately staggered to the side, his balance all but gone. Blinding pain flashing through his head so fiercely that it was like being shocked by lighting and another cry left his throat.

Lurching forward, Legolas tried to control his jelly-like legs, only to feel his body collide with something wooden that began to rock back with the force of his weight. Jerking back in a feeble attempt not to go down with what could only be the bedside table, Legolas felt a curse rising to the tip of his tongue. His legs betrayed him and the prince of Mirkwood folded roughly to the floor with a loud thud, though it was muffled by bang and crash of the bedside table hitting the floor.

Legolas let out a low sob as his head began to pulsate with pain that had enough force to almost sending him careening into darkness. Another sob was ripped from his throat as he lay on the cold, hard, floor, shivering. He was too weak to accomplish his goal. Too weak to even try, he realized bitterly as he forced his body into the fetal position with his cheek pressed against the wood. It was just too hard…a whimper escaped but Legolas remained still, fighting against the pain threatening to take over his world.

TRUETOTHEEND

Glorfindel strolled leisurely down the hallway, wanting to talk to Elrond about the next guard shift and hoping to find him in his rooms.

As he passed the twins room, the old elf resisted the urge to sneak in and do something, he didn't know what. If he did, however, he knew that the twins would retaliate and that was not something he wanted to experience. It was best to leave things as they were and prolong the torture.

Passing Legolas' room, he froze mid step, frowning. He had thought he had heard a noise, but that was impossible. No one besides a selective few where allowed in, and most of those few had left on the trip to Bree.

Shaking his head with derision, the warrior continued on.

Barely had he taken three steps when a loud bang reverberated throughout the hallway, causing Glorfindel to spin on his heel and reach for his sword as his sharp eyes flew around, looking for the source.

His perfect hearing told him that the crash had come from Legolas' room, which meant someone was in there who wasn't supposed to be. Anger flared in the old elf's heart and he strode purposefully towards the door. Legolas would have been mortified to be gawked at like something on display!

Jerking the door open, Glorfindel took a step into the dark interior, no candles having been light, and felt something crunch underneath his soft, leather, boots. Lifting his foot gingerly, the elf looked down. A white powder dusted the floor where he had stepped. Looking around he felt his ire rise a notch.

The bedside table had been thoughtlessly toppled over and now rested on its side. On the floor, scattered about, where sizeable chunks of fine, white pottery and an assembly of objects that Legolas' friends had brought with them when visiting him and forgot to take with them.

"Whoever is in here had —"he began in an angry hiss as he carefully picked his way further into the room. But he stopped short, surprise and confusion now guiding his thoughts. The bed was empty.

It couldn't be, though…could it?

Moving swiftly around the overturned bedside table, Glorfindel stopped with the stunned expression of just having run headfirst into a wall. On the floor lay the Prince of Mirkwood, the shaking of his lithe body a strong indicator that they thing they had all hoped for had finally happened.

"Legolas—?" The older elf blurted out in a shocked whisper, his eyes widening so drastically that under normal circumstances, it would have been comical. The elf on the floor didn't answer, though Glorfindel could hear his rapid intake of air around what might have been small sobs. "By the Valar…" the balrog slayer whispered, not wasting a moment now and rushing forward.

"Legolas! Legolas! Can you hear me? Are you well?" he called in a loud voice, dropping to his knees and crushing several more shards or pottery to powder. Legolas groaned in responses and the older elf hovered anxiously above him, unsure of what to do. He had to go get Elrond that much was certain, but he couldn't leave Legolas alone here like this.

Placing a gentle hand on the young elf's back, Glorfindel leaned over him.

"Legolas, I am going to turn you over." He whispered in a more gentle tone than before. Again, the only response he got was a low moan. Shakily lightly himself from surprise and excitement, the warrior flipped the prince over on his back, wincing as Legolas let out a gritted cry of pain at the movement.

The elf was sheet white and he had a small gash on his cheek from where a piece of flying glass must have struck him. His skin was colder than ice and the old elf had a strong suspicion that Legolas had entered into shock.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked again, tapping his cheek lightly and hoping that he would open his eyes. He was reward and two dull blue eyes flitting open long enough to meet his. "Good…" he stated, his mind furiously turning. "Legolas, listen, let me help you back to bed, alright?" He slid his hands under the elf's arms and hosted him up part way up. Legolas let out a soft scream, arching his back and clutching at his head and Glorfindel hastily lowered him back down.

"Sorry, sorry." The lord murmured, getting to his feet and backing towards the door, watching as Legolas clutched weakly at his head. There was nothing he could do for the prince, nothing he dared do. He needed to find Elrond, who _would_ be able to do something.

A second later the elf was sprinting down the corridor at an unwise speed, bolting for Elrond's rooms. Bursting through the beautifully carved door the ancient elf heaved a sigh of despair when he found the Lord of Imladris gone. Swiveling on his heel, he once again shot off in his desperate search.

Several minutes later he was slamming the heavy door to the library shut and yelling out Elrond's name. Many of the elves there jumped, giving Glorfindel scandalous looks, but Elrond stuck his head out from behind a shelf. A frown was on his face and one eyebrow was arched in a silent question.

The golden haired warrior must have had fearful look on his face, however, because the lord's face changed into concern.

"What is it? What has happened?" he asked, hurrying forward.

"Leg-ol-as," Glorfindel gasped out as he lent back against the door and tried to calm his heavy breathing.

"What?" Elrond asked again, clutching at his friend's arm. "What about Legolas?"

"He is awake." Glorfindel exclaimed emphatically. The Imladris lord froze, replying the sentence again in his mind to make sure he had heard correctly

"By the Valar, are you sure?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with shock. Glorfindel nodded vehemently and that was all that the confirmation that the healer needed before he was gone, dropping the book he had been holding with a thump. Glorfindel sucked in a large breathe and bolted back down the hallway after his friend.

By time he arrived back at the Mirkwood prince's room, he could hear Elrond's deep, gentle voice offering soft words of comfort and assurance. Stepping back into the room, he found Elrond in the same position he had been in early, kneeling on the glass strewn floor next to the shaking archer.

"Aragorn is fine —he is very healthy —no, listen to me, Legolas, you need to stay still." He was saying. Looking up, he caught sight of Glorfindel framed in the doorway and smiled, happiness sparkling in his eyes, "Help me lift me back onto the bed, please," he requested and Glorfindel nodded. Together they hoisted the younger elf up and gingerly back onto the soft, welcoming bed. Elrond swiftly folded Legolas into one of the slim blankets that was on the bed, saying something so quietly to his patient that Glorfindel missed it.

Turning back to face the old warrior, Elrond smiled once more.

"Do me a favor, my old friend. Go find my sons." The blonde haired warrior let a smile touch his lips in return and nodded.

After Glorfindel had left, Elrond sat next to Legolas, both concern and happiness lighting his face as he gazed down at the price, trying to decide how best to treat him.

Tears streaked the prince's face, brought on from pain and exhaustion, and the healer gently thumped them away, allowing Legolas to lean into his hand when the younger elf let out a pitiful sob.

"My head hurts…" Legolas stated in what was close to desperation, starring up with trust as if Elrond could take away all his problems and pain.

"I know, I know." Elrond shushed soothingly, brushing the stringy and unkempt blonde locks away from the prince's face.

"I- I don't know what happened." Legolas continued, his brow knitted together in confusion as his shivering increased. His body was continuing to suffer from the effects of shock.

"And that is alright. There will be plenty of time to figure things out when you feel better." Elrond answered lightly, drawing the blanket up a little higher and smoothing the wrinkled material out.

Legolas nodded once, wincing in apparent agony as he moved his head. His eyes slide shut and Elrond felt his stomach drop.

"No, Legolas, you must stay awake." He said hurriedly, reaching out and shaking the elf. Legolas moaned, his eyes jerking open.

"Where's Aragorn?" he slurred, looking around for his friend.

"He just stepped out for a minute, he will be back soon." Elrond easily lied, tyring to put the young elf at ease. Legolas slowly nodded after a minute and then groaned, his hands fllying up to his head. "It hurts." he grunted again, gazing up at Elrond imploring.

"Shh..." Was all the healer said, silently thankin the Valar that Legolas had been returned to them once again.

TBC...

**Legolas finaly woke up (it took him long enough) and managed to do it once again when no one was around. :) **

**Review Reply:**

**KP: I updated for you! :) I know, I am evil with my cliffies. At least this chapter did not end in one, I am being nice for once. Thanks so much! I is good to know that you are enjoying them. ;)**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N I would have posted this sooner today, but I was working on my next story and I was having waaay to much fun and lost track of time. :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Six

Aragorn stared moodily ahead, taking long strides that carried him forward at a jog. The twins trailed behind him, conversing quietly in the still cool, early autumn, morning.

"We didn't plan this you know!" Elladan called forward when Aragorn glanced back and he caught sight of the man's expression. "You can stop giving us the cold shoulder."

The ranger stubbornly looked forward, crossing his arms as his glare darkened a notch. He had barely spoken since the start of the trip and was determined not to speak unless he absolutely had too.

"Estel! You are being ridiculous." Elrohir said in exasperation, taking several strides forward till he grabbed his younger brother's arm and swung him around. Aragorn slowed to a reluctant stop, but purposefully looked in the other direction, his eyebrows drawing together in anger.

"Let's just get to Bree." He whispered loudly, jerking free.

"No." Elladan and Elrohir said together, blocking the path. They had enough, Aragorn needed to stop acting like a spoiled brat. Yes, it hurt, what had happened to Legolas, but they had humored the man long enough. It was time for him to move on.

The air around them seemed to snap with electricity as the tension intensified until it was thick enough to touch and Aragorn stared at then, his first clenched.

"Being angry at us isn't going to make Legolas wake up." Elladan started, holding out an arm as Aragorn tried to shove past him.

"Stop putting up walls to protect yourself and let us help you." Elrohir added fervently.

"Can you give me my best friend back?" Aragorn snarled, not taking well to the talking too he was getting.

"No." Elrohir replied softly. "But Legolas wouldn't want you to act like this."

"He would want you to be free, to live life."

"But I can't. I can't let him go." Aragorn said miserably, despair shinning in his grey eyes.

"We will help you. You don't have to do it alone." Elladan said softly.

"Do you really think he would want me to move on?" he asked so softy that the twins almost missed it.

"Yes, yes he would." Elladan said just as quitely, giving the human a sad smile.

Aragorn turned away, taking a shuddering breath as he tried to think of what to say next.

The momentary silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"Estel! Elladan! Elrohir!"

Swinging around all the sons of Elrond jumped, hands atomically flying to their weapons, though they realized a moment later that anyone who was willing to shout out their names like that were more often than not friends. To their surprise, they say a rider sitting atop of a horse on the ridge of the hill that they had crossed not long ago. Three riderless horses trailed him.

"It is Glorfindel!" Elrohir said in confusion, shading his eyes with his hand. Forgetting their discussion, the three brothers hurried back they way they had come, wondering at the older elf's purpose to finding them.

"What is it? What has happened?" Elrohir cried once Glorfindel was closer to them, but far enough away that they still had to raise their voices. The older elf grinned, which seemed odd, but waited until he was swinging off his horse before explaining. The other three crowded around, their faces carrying different amounts of worry and fear.

"It is Legolas…" Glorfindel began excitedly, but Aragorn cut him off, all the color draining form his face as he began to utter a loud protest. "No, no, you don't understand." The elf assured him swiftly with a wave of his hand. "Legolas has awakened!"

Elladan and Elrohir just stared dumbfounded at their friend, eyes wide, but Aragorn frowned, thinking he had misheard Glorfindel repeated the words and this time their full meaning sunk in. Estel began to sway dangerously, his mouth dropping open also.

"What did you say?" he asked faintly, gripping his brother's arm tightly to remain upright. "Did you…Legolas?" he finished weakly. Elladan slowly closed his mouth which had been hanging open and rotated to face his twin, who was wearing a similar expression.

"Legolas is awake." Glorfindel repeated for the thrid time, watching with amusement as the reality of the truth crept into their faces. Aragorn was the first to come to his senses, having believed that this day would come, and jumped up with a loud whoop, punching the air in victory.

The sound seemed to awaken the twins and they also let out loud yells, grabbing Aragorn and hugging him tightly before all three turned on Glorfindel, hugging him as well. All four ended up as a heap on the ground as happy exclamations where made.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." The much older elf growled, pushing them off him and staggering up right, trying to save as much of his dignity as he could. Aragorn was also upright once he came to his senses, his mood a polar opposite from before, as he dashed to his horse, which Glorfindel had thoughtfully brought alone. Horses would be able to cut their return trip time in half.

The twins also swung atop their horses and they were off in record time, the horses eating away at the distance.

TRUETOTHEEND

Legolas leaned back heavily against the stack of pillows that supported his aching head, his eyes closed as he conserved his energy. Elrond sat next to him, replacing the cloth on the prince's brow with a fresh, cold one in hopes of it helping ease away the lines of pain on his face.

"Can I sleep now?" Legolas whispered faintly, not bothering to open his eyes. The late afternoon sun was hidden behind several dark drapes and the room was dim, only a small candle lighting the interior. Elrond sighed, checking the prince's rapid and still slightly erratic pulse.

"A little longer, and then you may." He whispered back, keeping his voice low for the elf's sake. The prince moaned, dragging a hand up to rub at his burning eyes, digging his fingers in to have something to focus on. He was so tried…

"When will Estel be here?" he asked, for the tenth time.

"Soon." Elrond replied once more. "He was going to Bree, but he will be back as quickly as he can, I am sure."

"I still don't understand…" Legolas murmured, working up the effort to crack an eyelid open and watch the elf lord. "None of this makes sense."

"All in good time, young one, and it will make sense." Elrond had decided that it was for the best if Legolas didn't know how long he had been sleeping. He figured that the elven-prince had been through enough.

They sat in silence till Elrond sat up straighter, ears perked.

"They are back!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing to the door. Pulling it open, he walked swiftly down the hallway and towards the highly excited and rather loud voices. Aragorn came charging into view, a wild, joyful smile on his face as he yelled out his friend's name.

"Aragorn!" Elrond called, elongating his steps. The human rushed forward, crushing his father in a tight hug.

"He is awake!" The ranger celebrated, his jubilation bubbling over.

"Yes, yes, he is." Elrond affirmed, wrapping his arm around his son in return. Breaking apart, Aragorn attempted to move past, but his father grabbed his arm, pulling him once again to a stop. "Before you go in, you must know that Legolas is very weak and in quite a bit of pain, you must be gentle with him."

Aragorn nodded, having expected as much, and started off at a quick trot, more determined than ever to see his friend. Behind him, he heard Elrond intercept Elladan and Elrohir, giving them the same warning and smiled widely. His father was ever the healer.

Almost bursting at the seams with excitement, Aragorn slipped through the door and turned to face Legolas. Instantly he was hit with an unexpected wave of intense emotions that caught him off guard and made him catch his breath with a sharp intake of air as he froze, unable go forward.

"Legolas." He whispered, around the lump in his throat that was suddenly there. The chalk white elf on the bed had his eyes closed, and appeared to still be sleeping, but then his eyelids flickered open and he looked up, exhaustion and pain filling blue eyes. Legolas smiled, though it turned out as more of a grimace, and whispered two words.

"You're late."

That was all Aragorn needed and he was moving forward once more. Sitting on the bed, he drew Legolas up in his arm and hugged him tight enough that the currently fragile elf gasped weakly from pain and lack of air. The man couldn't find it himself to loosen his hold, however, and only gripped tighter.

"I'm late!" he choked out, the lump in his throat growing. "You should check the date…" He burred his face into the prince's shoulder and took several deep breathes as Legolas returned the hug, feeble though his grip may be. He had faithfully waited for this to happen, but now that this happy moment was there, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

The door opened behind them and Elrond entered with the twins. They stood against the wall, patiently waiting for their turn to greet their friend with identical smiles on their faces.

After several long minutes, Aragorn broke away from Legolas and grinned.

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine, mellon-nin." He whispered, helping the prince recline back against the fluffy pillows once more, before stepping back and allowing the twins to move forward.

"Thank the Valar that you have rejoined us." Elladan said as he gripped the Mirkwood elf's shoulder. "Estel was about to do something stupid without you around to stop him."

"We've missed you as well." Elrohir said softly, smirking lightly as Aragorn rolled his eyes behind Elladan's back. Clasping the ill elf's hand momentarily, he stepped back and allowed Aragorn to slide back onto the side of the comfortable bed. The prince held out his hand to Aragorn, who took it.

Legolas sighed contently, giving them all a small smile. He let his body relax back into the bed and the warmth of the blankets as the pounding in his head started to increase. Elrond picked up on this instantly and bend forward, interrupting Aragorn who had been opening his mouth.

"Legolas needs rest. There will be plenty of time to catch up later when Legolas is feeling more up to it." Elrond suggested and Aragorn immediately snapped his mouth close, throwing his friend an apologetic look.

The prince waved it away, instead turning to face Elrond.

"You mean I can sleep?" he asked tiredly, his eyes shining with hope. Elrond sighed, but finally gave his consent.

"Yes, young one, you may. We will be waking you often, though." Elrond warned, watching as Legolas instantly let his eyes slip shut.

Once they were sure that the prince was truly sleeping, Aragorn looked up at his father, words spilling from his mouth faster than a swift flowing stream. Elrond raised a hand, slowing the tirade with a gentleness that did not contain a rebuke.

"Legolas is mentally fine, as you can all see." Elrond started explaining. "As for if his physical abilities we are unsure. Glorfindel found him on the floor, indicating that he at least was trying to walk."

Aragorn nodded soberly, along with the twins, before frowning.

"You crazy elf!" he murmered to his sleeping friend. "What in the name of all thst is good were you trying to do? Of course, only you, would try and get out of bed. Only you." There was such fondness in his voice, that Erond couldn't help but smile.

"I think the main thing to focus on right now is that Legolas is alive." Elrohir said, to which the others all nodded again.

Aragorn suddenly grinned, the wide smile stretching his face, "I told you so! I told you so!" He crowed triumphantly.

TBC...

**Well, now Aragorn knows and everybody is happy! *heheh* **

**Review Reply:**

**Belle: Thanks so much! It makes me very happy that you are enjoying it so! :) **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N Man, I have writers block so bad this past week, ugh. Hopefull it will go away soon. ANYway, thanks again for whoever takes time to read my work! :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Seven

"Legolas…Legolas. Come on, wake up." Aragorn wheedled softly early in the morning a few days later as he gently shook the prince's shoulder. He was alone in the room with the elf, Elrond having hurried off to write a letter Thranduil and the twins rushing to catch the original messenger so that Thranduil would receive only good news.

The elf stirred after a moment and let out a sigh, drifting easily back to the world of sleep. Aragorn couldn't resist the smile that lifted his heart at the movement. Too long had his friend been still, but now Aragorn felt that he could fly from happiness.

"No, Legolas, you must wake up." Aragorn repeated earnestly, shaking him a little harder this time. The prince groaned, trying to turn over and away from the persistent human.

"I'm awake." He mumbled into the pillows when Aragorn reached out to shake him once more. His voice was still weak and pain filled, but all the same, it was music to the ranger's ears, "'et me go back to sleep." He slurred.

"In a minute, Legolas, but first you have to eat something." Aragorn replied in a commanding tone. The elf groaned again.

"I'm not hungry." He pleaded back, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Oh, yes, you are." The man stated. The elf had lost quite a few pounds over the last year and was in need of real food, not the stuff they had been giving him that was supposedly food. Plus, he needed the energy for the days to come.

"Really, Estel, I don't feel up to it." Legolas said, gingerly turning to face the man. His head hurt terribly and he wasn't sure that his stomach could handle anything at the moment. Aragorn wasn't sure of that either, but didn't say anything about it.

"You need to eat," he insisted instead, standing up and rearranging the pillows so that they would act as a strong support, "Can you ease yourself up?" he asked, not willing to take no for an answer.

Legolas heaved a low sigh and winced, his head aching worse than ever. All he wanted to do was slip back into the world of dreams and the warmth of the blankets.

"Well, can you?" Aragorn prompted gently, touching his shoulder to keep him grounded. He only asked the question out of respect for thr elf's pride.

"Yes." Legolas agreed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers tips. Sighing, he stayed where he was at for a moment and then worked up the effort to slide an elbow under himself.

"Easy does it." Aragorn cautioned, wrapping an arm around his friend's back and helping him ease up just enough to relax against the pillows. Legolas whimpered lightly at the movement, clutching at his head with both hands as a throbbing pain intensified. "I'm sorry." Aragorn said sincerely as he reached down and pressed a folded cloth into the water basin. Wringing it out, he pressed it gently over the elf's brow.

"Does that help at all?" he asked as he picked up a platter which a bowl of thin broth was resting on.

"Yes," Legolas murmured, keeping his eyes closed as he lay listlessly there. Aragorn grinned at his friend in reply, placing the trey down on the elf's lap and picking up the spoon, "I can feed myself." The Mirkwood prince instantly insisted, attempting to push himself up a little higher on the pillows.

"Oh, no, you don't." Aragorn said, pressing the elf back down and fixing the cloth that had slipped when Legolas moved. "You are weak, my friend, don't over exert yourself."

Legolas glared at the man, silently communicating that he was alright, even though he knew he wasn't. His head hurt too much, and the detested weakness continued to control him, making him shake lightly.

"I can feed myself." He repeated and Aragorn gave in with a sigh, handing over the spoon.

"If you feel sick, don't continue eating." Estel cautioned, sitting on the bed next to his old friend. He really didn't want to start the morning with cleaning vomit up.

"Then I had better not eat any." Legolas confessed lightly. His head was throbbing and that in turn caused his stomach to become unsettled.

"Well, try and eat a little." Aragorn comprised, reaching out an enfolding Legolas' trembling fingers more firmly around the spoon. Legolas nodded his thanks, but shook free of the man as he brought the spoon into the broth. This only gave away how much he was shaking, for the spoon clattering against the edge of the bowl and he could hardly keep any of the broth on it.

"Please, let me help you" Aragorn tried again, brushing his own hair out of his eyes. "And then you can go right back to sleep, just like I know that you want to."

Legolas paused, a disgruntled look on his face as he bit his lower lip.

"All right." He finally agreed, relinquishing the spoon to Aragorn with a soft sigh. If he wasn't so tired that he could hardly keep his eyes open, he would have been able to do it, he tried to convince himself.

"At least you are awake. You scared me so…" Aragorn trailed off, a dark, sad look crossing his face.

"I _scared _the infamous human." Legolas teased lightly, trying to get Aragorn to smile. He still couldn't remember what had happened, but the human looked so alone and terrified right then that it touched his heart.

"No!" Aragorn protested with the same tone, a smile indeed brushing his lips, "You petrified me with fear that is what you did!"

"Why? What happened?" Legolas asked, his eyes blinking further open in sudden wakefulness, "I don't remember what happened." He explained miserably, his eyes darkening a notch.

"Oh," Aragorn said in an off-hand voice, though Legolas noticed that the man's eyes had grown wide with alarm. "You know." He finished lamely.

"No, I don't." Legolas replied, frowning. He pushed the tray away from him and once more attempted to sit up, wanting to have a real conversation with the man. Almost at once, his arms gave out and he clapsed back with a hiss.

"But is it really that important to know?" Aragorn asked, wishing he had never brought the subject up in the first place as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He wasn't supposed to tell Legolas what had happened, not yet, not while he was still in such a fragile state of health.

"I want to know." Legolas insisted, before freezing, a look of pain on his white face.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked worriedly, leaning forward. "Answer me, Legolas!" he called, when the elf didn't respond, but then the moment seemed to be pass and the elf sucked in a long breath, touching his head gingerly.

"Flare up." He murmured in response to Aragorn's frantic look and giving him a wan smile. Now it was the man's turn to frown.

"Back to sleep." He ordered, removing the tray and standing up. "You need rest to heal, and I promise to tell you all that happened later." He added upon seeing Legolas' mutinous look.

Carefully easing the elf back down onto his side, the man drew the blanket close around his friend, his feeling of what Legolas would deem as over protectiveness having increased with his relief that the elf was with them still.

"Sleep, Legolas Greenleaf." He whispered softly, smoothing the prince's unkempt hair back and passing a hand over the prince's face so that he was forced to blink. Once his eyes where shut, the elf didn't appear to be willing or able to open them again and Aragorn smiled, sitting back.

Within minutes the elf was dead to the world once more.

Aragorn simply sat there watching his friend sleep. His mind and heart were more peaceful then they had been for a long time.

TRUETOTHEEND

"Can I get you anything?" Aragorn asked, standing patiently next to Legolas' bed, his hands clasped meekly in front on him.

"I'm fine." Legolas snapped, "You don't need to smother me, Aragorn." He rolled over onto his side and gently messaged his pounding temples. A week and a half spent in bed, in pain, and unable to do hardly anything had created a rather grumpy elf.

The human took a deep breath, but responded civilly, "If you do need anything, you know you can ask."

"Well, I don't." Legolas replied shortly, now forcefully kneading his forehead as his face scrunched up with pain. Some days where better than others, but today had been a bad day, which his mood reflected.

"I'm sorry I annoyed his royal highness. I'll take my leave and go do something that _I_ would want to do." Aragorn said delicately, raising his eyes to the ceiling as he let a light smile flash across his features. The guilt-trip never failed to work on his friend and sure enough the tension in Legolas' body drained out as a loud sigh escaped his lips.

"Forgive me, Aragorn. I was only thinking of myself." Legolas said sincerely, regret shinning in his eyes. The human smiled, steeping closer to the bed and taking a seat.

"Guilt works every time." He said lightly, laughing when the prince glared at him.

"You are not supposed to use what you know about me as a weapon!" Legolas growled playfully, tossing one the many pillows from his bed at Aragorn's face. The man caught it as he let out a soft snort, amused by the elf's quick attitude change. Elves where always unpredictable and they still managed to surprise him even after all this time.

"But, honestly, do you need anything?" Aragorn asked again, reaching out and squeezing Legolas' hand briefly. The elf returned it, his grip much stronger than it had been, but it was weak. They still had a long ways to go before everything was back to normal.

Legolas started to shake his head, but suddenly stopped, a deep yearning filling his face.

"Would you open the blinds?" he asked tentatively, not meeting Aragorn's kind eyes. He longed to see the outside world, to be close to the nature that he loved so much. But due to the pain that had plagued him from bright lights, Elrond had ordered the dark blinds to be put up over the window and balcony. This helped a great deal, but it also meant that he had been cut off from the beloved nature, and this was the first time he had dared make the request, knowing that more than likely the answer would be no.

Aragorn blinked in surprise, his stomach doing an uncomfortable flip-flop as he thought of the secrete they had kept. As of yet, none of them had let slip how long Legolas had been sleeping, wanting to break it to him softly. However, if he was to open the curtains than the smart elf would take note of the change of seasons, which would lead to questions and inevitably the truth would come out.

"It's mid afternoon, Legolas, the light will hurt your head." Aragorn stated, killing for time, "Your pain has been bad enough already today." Legolas shook his head, hoisting himself up so that he was leaning against the pillows at his back, eagerness lighting up his face.

"Oh, I don't care, Estel. Please, let me see the sun. Let me feel the breeze and see the trees. It feels like years since I have!" Legolas begged, his gaze searching his friend's face. Aragorn turned his eyes away, unwilling to meet the desperate blue ones.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," The human muttered, "We should talk to Ada first."

"But he will say no!" Legolas protested, sitting up straight even as his head pulsed with pain.

"Then I should be saying no too." Aragorn said gently, getting to his feet and pacing a few feet away.

"Just a peek." Legolas wheedled, but Aragorn held up his hand.

"No, Legolas," He insisted firmly, but kindly, "I can't let you do that." The man turned back to his friend, managing what he hoped was an encouraging smile, "Soon, though, mellon-nin, soon."

Legolas sulked for a minute, his eyes staring determinedly up at the ceiling and not looking at Aragorn until his eyes suddenly flashed towards the man.

"Do you know what?" he asked quickly, rolling back over to face his friend. "I am hungry."

"Really!" Aragorn said excitedly, before his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He and Elrond had a hard time getting the prince to eat much, the prince complaining that food made him feel sicker than ever and his sudden change of mind didn't seem right, "Are you really?" he asked, leaning forward and giving the elf a hard stare. "This isn't just a ploy to get me out of the room so you can get out of bed?"

"Why would I want to get out of bed?" Legolas asked back, widening his eyes innocently. Aragorn slowly stood, his eyes still watching the elf carefully as he weighed his desire to get Legolas to eat more and his fear that the elf was tricking him.

"If I come back and find that you have even put a toe on this floor, you will find yourself in major trouble." He threatened, pointing his finger at the elf as he opened the door, "I will be _right_ back." He finished in parting, giving the elf on last stern glance, before hurrying on his way to the kitchen.

TBC...

**Legolas. Legolas. Legolas. You silly elf. I think we can all tell what he was really thinking and why he wanted Aragorn out of the room. :) At least he is improving. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N Happy Valentines day if any of you care about it. I personaly love Cheap Chocolate Day that follows so much more. :) In fact, that is the reason I tolerate Valentines...**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Chapter Eight

Legolas waited just a moment to make sure that Aragorn was really gone before pulling back the heavy covers and throwing them aside.

He knew he hadn't fooled Aragorn and that the man would be back as soon as possible, but he had bone deep need to just see the sun or feel the breeze, enough so that he was willing to risk Aragorn's wrath.

Sitting upright, he scooted forward, ignoring the dizziness that swamped him at the fast movements. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Legolas take a firm hold of the bedpost, and forced himself to his feet.

Instantly, his legs buckled and he let out a strangled gasp as everything grayed out and he came close to fainting. When everything righted itself, Legolas took a step forward, letting go as he did so. His underused muscles began to cramp and he hissed as the pain went through his caves. Dropping to the ground to sit, the prince gripped his hurting limbs with both hands, trying to will the pain away as he messaged hard at the knotted muscles.

The pain didn't let up, and Legolas gave up, trying to stand anyways. His balance was off, however, and he again found himself on the cold floor. Resulting to all fours and letting go of his pride, Legolas crawled towards one the chairs on the far end of the room. Aragorn could be back any minute... he urged his tired, hurting body. He was not going be found on the floor like a dog.

Reaching the chair, Legolas gripped it tightly, pulling himself back up before slumping awkwardly into its softness. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all...

Breathing deeply once more, Legolas forced himself to push past the pain that was threatening to pin him where he was and reached out. Weakly pulling back the black blinds in front of the open window, he parted it just enough so that he could peek out.

Sunlight flooded the before dim room, and Legolas pulled in a sharp breath as his pain flared with it. His free hand shot up to protect his eyes but for a moment, he just sat there, sucking in the warmth on his face with a smile as he worked up the courage to open his eyes. He could hear the birds singing.

Nevermind his earlier thoughts, it had all been worth it to be right here right now.

A light breeze pulled at his hair, kissing his face as it went past and the smile on Legolas' face grew. Prying his watering eyes open, he blinked back the black spots as his eyes adjusted.

A look of complete joy filled his face and he drank it all in, every little detail. The trees were just starting to change colors and the mix of green with red, orange, and yellow was a sight for sore eyes, one of the birds that had yet to fly south for the winter flew past the window, singing its song.

The look of delight on the ill elf's face slowly faded, a frown replacing it.

Hadn't it been late spring when the accident had happened? He remembered, faintly, leaving his home in down pouring rain and thinking that the liquid would be good for the crops and trees. The flowers outside of the gate had just been beginning to bloom.

It made sense that his injure could not have occurred more than a few weeks later, unless…unless he had lost more memory than he had first thought. Icy dregs of doubt and fear sunk into Legolas' stomach and he let the curtain fall back.

How much memory had he lost? How much of his own life was he missing out on?

He sat there, feeling dull with pain and surprise as he waited for Aragorn to return. He could try make it too his own bed, but it would serve little purpose. Aragorn would know what he had done, anyway.

Indeed a few minutes later Legolas heard the approaching man's heavy footsteps.

When the door opened, Aragorn carefully set the tray he had been caring down, and looked over at the bed. Annoyance flashed across his face.

"Legolas!" he growled, looking around to find where the elf had gone. He saw the elf sitting in the chair and marched forward. "Legolas, what did I tell you!?" he demaned harshly, beford catching sight of the prince's white face.

"Legolas are you all right?" he asked, his annoyance forgotten as he hurried forward, kneeling next to the chair. The elf was pale and drained, his eyes glazed as he turned to face the human. Dark circled braced his eyes and Aragorn touched his knee in concern. "At least you didn't try and make it back to the bed, by yourself. You stupid elf..."

"How much?" Legolas asked dazedly, pushing away Aragorn's hands as the man tried to tell if he had done any damage with his little adventure.

"—What?" Aragorn asked, mid sentence, not understanding the question.

"How much of my memory did I lose?" the prince demanded, looking Aragorn in the eye. The man froze.

"Legolas…" Aragorn began softly, reaching out a tucking a stray piece of hair behind his pointed ear.

"It was early spring, that is what I last remember." Legolas clarified, beseeching Aragorn to give him answer. "When did the accident happen?!"

Aragorn sighed, giving the elf good look over. "Do you want to go back to bed first?" he asked, standing up and reaching down to help his friend up.

"No, what I want is an answer." Legolas said with calmness that he did not feel. "When did the accident happen, when was I injured?"

After a moment of hesitation, Aragorn answered truthfully. "You have lost a surprising little amount of memory, Legolas. The incident did indeed happen in spring."

Legolas relaxed limply against the chair, a smile creeping back across his face.

"There that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, his light mood of before coming back. Aragorn didn't relax, however, mentally counting the seconds before the storm hit as Legolas picked up on what it truly meant.

"Come, let me help you back to bed." Aragorn murmured, once again reaching down to help his friend up. This time Legolas accepted the hand up and let the human wrapped his arm around his back to steady him. All the elf's sense of balance seemed to have foresaken him, and he leaned heavily on the human. His legs where sore from before and he limped heavily as the weakness got the better of him, allowing Aragorn to take most of his weight.

Half-way across the room, Legolas froze, the little blood there was in his face draining dramatically. Aragorn quickly wrapped both arms around him, afraid that he would faint, as he swayed alarming.

"I could not have been sleeping for three months." Legolas whispered, a pleading tone entering as his voice as he searched Aragorn's eyes. The pieces of the puzzle where clicking together, it all made sense now, it a terrible way it made sense.

Aragorn cleared his throat, shifting nervously, as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around his friend to be sure that he wouldn't fall. Licking his suddenly dry lips, the human shook his head.

"Come lay back down, Legolas." He insisted, walking forward once more and dragging the elf with him.

"Did I, or did I not, sleep for _three_ months!" Legolas persisted feebly, his voice sounding faint even to him. Aragorn sat him gently down on the bed, bracing his shoulders with his hands and leaning down so he could look at him better.

"Legolas," he said softly, unsure of how to start. Shaking his head he tried again. "Legolas, you did not sleep for three months."

"Aragorn, then why are the leaves changing? Why is it autumn when it should be spring?" Legolas demanded, leaning forward. Aragorn shook his head again, his eyes filling with something that Legolas couldn't read. "How long, Estel?" he repeated in a tone of voice that normally only used in battle. "Tell me how long I have been sleeping!"

Aragorn finally gave in, his heart foreboding the elf's reaction, "You slept for one year and three months, Legolas."

The elf didn't take the news very well; his face blanching even more if that was possible.

"You lie!" he barked, fear making him irrational."It isn't possible." He repeated, his voice growing louder with every word. Aragorn tightened his grip on his friend, trying to calm him down, but with a strength brought on by fear Legolas shoved him aside, attempting to get back onto his feet.

"Legolas, please try and remain calm. This isn't as big as you think it is!" Aragorn pleaded, picking himself up off the floor where he had fallen. The Mirkwood prince didn't appear to hear him, though, staggering to the side and clutching at the bed post for support. He was too weak, however, and clasped back on the bed, shaking uncontrollable.

"One year?" He asked, his voice cracking under strain.

"Just one year, that is nothing to an elf." Aragorn tried again to calm his friend down, grabbing the elf firmly by the shoulders and digging his fingers in to keep the elf still as they locked gazes

"But—" Legolas began, angrily attempting widely to jerk himself free.

"No." Aragorn said loudly, yet not harshly, as he forcefully held Legolas down. "No buts, Legolas. You had the easier lot, and you should be grateful that all you had to do was sleep." His voice grew dark, his expression saying more than his words ever sadness that Legoas had glimpsed a few times in the man's eyes had returned.

Legolas pulled back, shock registering in his own eyes as his face lost the wild, crazed look. Both stayed still, each searching the other's faces.

And then they where embracing, Aragorn crushing Legolas to him and the prince wrapping his fingers in the back of the man's tunic like it was a life-line. They stayed that way for a long time, neither willing to let the other go just yet.

"Thank you." Legolas whispered eventually in an emotion filled voice, before breaking away, one hand bracing his still weak body upright. Aragorn also sat back, a tender smile stretching his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You would have done the same for me." He said simply, before frowning, "You don't look so good, Legolas, maybe you should lay back down." he added with concern, reaching out and touching the prince's arm. The elf looked more pale and shaky then he had in the last few days, starkly reminding Aragorn of the first night he had woken.

Legolas shook his head, his infamous pride bubbling up even as his body fought against the position he had put it in. After a year of remaining flat on his back, his body was finding it hard to adjust.

"I'm alright." He declared, repeating it when the man reached up out of habit to take his pulse or check his temperature. The truth was brought to light when the ranger's hand came into contact with his brow, evocating a sharp gasp from the elf as he flinched away, almost falling over.

"You need to lie back down." Aragorn ordered instantly, getting to his feet so that he towered over his friend. "I'll bring you some medication and a cold cloth."

"Estel, I don't want to lie back down! I've want to know what has happened in the last year." Legolas protested earnestly. It felt odd to say the words and the elf frowned momentarily. This was going to take some getting used to.

"No," Aragorn said shaking his head as he began to fold a creamy white cloth into a rectangle, before dropping it into the herb spiked water. "I've kept you talking when you should have been resting." He turned to mix a cup of herbs as well and when he turned back to the prince, he found him leaning exhaustedly against the bedpost. His eyes where dropping shut despite his early protest, and Aragorn had the feeling that it would just be a few moments before his head started nodding as well.

The prince jerked himself upright, blinking his eyes rapidly as Aragorn neared him, holding the cup.

"Here drink this and then you can sleep." The man wrapped the prince's long fingers around the cup and helping him hold it steady as together they brought it up to his lips. Legolas sloppily consumed it, still half asleep. His adventures of that afternoon had certainly worn his still weak body out.

"Lay back, don't fight it." Aragorn urged. Legolas looked at him, his face flushing lightly.

"I can't." he admitted haltingly, keeping his eyes closed.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Aragorn asked in suddenly concern, frowning and sitting on the bed next t to his friend.

"My legs, they've seized up. I don't think they appreciated me using them…"

"I did tell you not to!" Aragorn reminded gently as he handed him the wet cloth, which Legolas clasped lightly to his forehead, while he reached down and helped his friend maneuver his legs back up onto the bed.

Once Legolas was once more resting comfortably, Aragorn took his normal seat, watching the prince drift off to sleep.

"I'm still angry at you for not telling me the truth…" Legolas murmured in a low voice that Aragorn had to lean over to hear as the elf was practically asleep.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you for disobeying me." He replied with a shake of his head.

TBC...

**Well, at last he knows. :)**

***sigh* Only two chapters left. :( The good news is that I have another story ready! :) **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N Well, on with the show! ...story, I guess, would be the correct term. :) **

Chapter Nine

Aragorn leaned back against the open door, watching with the twins as Elrond bent over Legolas, giving him a last bill of health before letting him loose too the world at large. Or at least the gardens. They had been allowing him out of bed, helping to walk around his room, but now they had deemed him well enough to venture beyond that. It had been, after all, almost a month since he had woken.

"There is still to be no major physical exertion just yet." Elrond was saying in a firm command as he pressed his ear against Legolas' back, listening to his heart beat carefully. "It is still weaker than I would like, but it was lost the irregularity that it had before." He murmured, now speaking more to himself than any of them."

"I will just be glad to be outside again." Legolas said wistfully, sitting up straighter now that Elrond had moved back and was taking his temperature. Elrond shook his head, once again repeating his warning from before.

"Don't worry so, Ada, we will keep at least two pairs of eyes on him to make sure that his exuberance at being amongst trees does not rid him of the little sense he has." Elrohir joked, making Elladan laugh and Legolas scowl.

"Make sure you do." Elrond said in all seriousness, straightening up and making eye contact with each of his sons in turn. When all nodded solemnly the elf lord tuned back to face Legolas, giving him a quick rundown of all the things that he was not to do under any circumstance.

Finally, though, Elrond was moving backand Aragorn moveing forward, reaching out a hand to help the still unsteady on his feet prince up. A smile was widening both of their faces as they grasped the other's forearm once Legolas was up.

"Are you good?" Aragorn asked in concern, tightening his grip even as Legolas nodded. Elrond took the prince's other arm and together they slowly made for the door. Legolas was still struggling somewhat with his balance, much to his frustation.

"Have fun, but I am begging you. Don't get into trouble." Elrond called as Elladan took his place and his three sons and Legolas began to make their way towards the grounds.

The sun was shining exceedingly bright that day and Legolas grinned, turning his face up to it to soak it in, his eyes closed. A heavy dusting of snow lay on the ground and all three brothers and Leoglas were dressed accordingly. A chill wind wipped at their face, but none of them seemed to mind.

"Do you think that Ada is going to be able to make it through the Mountians?" Legolas asked softly after a while, his smile dropping. If it was snowing here already, then it would be almost impossible to get through the moutains.

"It would surprise me if he was crazy enough to try," Aragorn mused, glancing out the elf from the corner of his eye. "He is more like you than just in looks."

"Was that an insult?" Legolas asked, the smile reappering on his face as he nudged Aragorn with his elbow. The man smiled. "Well, I have a few things to say about someone who is just as crazy, if not more so, than I am!" Legolas scoffed, not quite able to hid his own grin.

"Hey!" Aragorn protested, shaking his head as if shocked at the accusation.

"Both of you are idiots!" Erohir cried from behind where he and Elladan were taking in softly. Legolas laughed, though the next instant he stumbled lighty, his grip on Aragorn's arm growing painful as he clung to him to stay upright.

"Do you want to sit down?" Aragorn asked worriedly, spying a wooden bench just a few feet in front of them. He gripped the prince firmly, helping him to find his feet once more. Legolas instantly shook his head.

His enthusiasm made up for the weakness that lingered in him, and he continued on, despite the look of doubt that Aragorn laid on him. Legolas grinned suddenly, casting a look at Aragorn as they walked, the fallen snow crunching under their feet.

"I do believe that your brothers are up to no good!" he said sly, watching with amusement as Aragorn twisted with alarm to look at his brothers who had fallen further behind them. They where whispered together with familiar grins on their faces and Aragorn frowned.

"Thanks for the warning." He muttered to his friend, whose better elven hearing had easily caught their words. "Someone needs to watch my back with these two around."

"Who said I was watching your back?" Legolas defended in a slightly winded voice. "Maybe I just want to sit back, relax, and watch you three go at each other. It makes it more fun if you have time to think of revenge."

"haha." Aragorn said dryly, raising his eyebrow at his friend. Legolas raised one back and they began to snigger lightly. A louder, much more sinister laugh echoed behind them and they pulled up to a stop, Aragorn swinging fully around this time to face his brothers.

"What is so funny?" he demanded accusatorily and Elrohir gasped, looking at his brother in mock shock.

"You say that like it is a bad thing!"

"Can't a person laugh just to laugh?" Elladan finished, grinning in the most alarming way.

"Normal people can, but you are two usually up to something when you do that." Legolas pointed out, shaking his head. The twins only laughed back and moved back a few steps, just in case Aragorn decided to come after them.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, which only caused his brothers to laugh uproariously and Legolas to stifle a smirk.

"You act your age so well." The elven prince murmured to his friend as he let go of his arm. "Go on and go after them!" he stated, to which the twins gave a startled squawks, realizing that the human was being released on them and took off down the path.

Aragorn, however, paused, grasping the prince's hand with concern.

"You will be alright, won't you?" he asked. Legolas rolled his eyes and swatted the man lightly over the head.

"Get going or else you will never catch them!" he urged, watching with amusement as the man took off. Slowly he sunk down to the bench, giving a low sigh of relief as well as pain his rested his still weary and aching body.

Aragorn put all his energy into his leg muscles, running to catch up with the twins who had the head start. In the distance, Legolas was speck, sitting on the bench where Aragorn had left him.

The twins had disappeared from sight, but this was no problem to the excellent tracker and as he made his way down the well cared for and groomed paths, he couldn't help but smiling. When he had been little, the twins had played this same game with him, though back then, they had made themselves much easier to find. As he had grown in talent and ability, however, the game also increased in difficulty level until it was quite fair.

"I've got you now." Aragorn whispered, slowing to a stop to lightly run his fingers over the path, his keen eyes looking for clues. The faint, only discernible if you knew what to look for, footsteps had disappeared...

Aragorn shook his head, straightening and looking up at the trees above the path.

The twins had pulled this trick to many times and he now knew where they were hiding. Or so he thought.

Behind him, one of the bushes began to move and one of the twins army crawled out, keeping low to the ground and making almost no noise.

"I see you!" Aragorn called up, leaning his head back and shielding his eyes as he gazed up into the trees. The other twin, Elladan, stepped out onto one of the thinner branches, grinning lightly and holding his hands up in surrender.

"So you do." He stated through a strained voice. Aragorn's eyes widen as he realized what was happening and he had just enough time to turn before he was tackled off his feet by Elrohir. Elladan clasped against the tree laughing as his two brothers below him began to wrestle and jumped lightly down to join them.

Aragorn rolled over, trying to get an arm free long enough to flip one of the twins, he was no longer sure who, over onto their back and growled in frustration when the other twin pinned him down. Two against one was no fair, he thought as he tried to wrench himself free, or at least roll over to get in a better position.

"What are you three doing?" A sharp, but not angry, voice suddenly called, "If your father could see you right now…" the speaker trailed off. The sound was quick footsteps where heard and then with sharp yelps Elladan and Elrohir where heaved off him.

Aragorn rolled over to find Glorfindel holding the twins by the ears and couldn't help the smile that widen his face.

"Thanks." He stated, gratefully, much to his brothers' chagrin. Glorfindel let them go and they fell back to the ground with soft thuds.

"Yea, thanks." Elladan said sarcastically, brushing some of the white snow off his clothes, though stands of it remained in place despite his efforts and his dark hair was threaded through with it. Aragorn ran hand through his own hair and found that his was in the same condition.

"Where is Legolas?" the golden hair warrior asked. "Did Elrond finally kick you out of the prince's room so that he could have some peace of mind?"

"No." Aragorn straightening out so that he was lying on his stomach, looking up at the elf lord "Ada let Legolas out today and he is back a ways sitting and relaxing."

"Well, give him my best won't you." Glorfindel said, turning his back on them as he began to walk away. "And if I know your Ada, he won't be very happy that you left Legolas alone and unsupervised for so long. You know how Legolas is when injured…"

The twins and Aragorn gave each other knowing looks and quickly got to their feet.

"He's right you know." Elrohir moaned. "If we get back and Legolas is gone, then we are going to be in trouble for years."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Aragorn cried, springing forward and taking off back down the path. The cool air brushed his face and he felt excitement fill his chest as power surged through his legs as he ran. Letting out a whoop, the human laughed. Elladan and Elrohir where right on his heels and their more musical laughter filled the grounds as they raced back.

A few of the elves that they passed shook their heads and smiled, glad to see the young ones once again acting young. The past year had been quiet.

To Be Concluded...

**Everthing is happy once again! Good thing that there is only one last chapter left, or you might expect something else to happen since everything is going so well... :) **


End file.
